Mother & Child
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Sharon receives some unexpected news but will she get a chance to tell Andy.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you think, needed a little break from my other stories for the day.**

…

**Major Crimes**

**Sharon/Andy**

**Chapter 1**

…...

Captain Sharon Raydor sat in her office after a long and tedious day dealing with the death of a woman in the park, who had been out walking her dog. During the investigation they had uncovered two other cases similar to their one….all women in their mid-fifties, brunettes, authority figures. One Lawyer, a Prison Psychologist and now their victim who was a Head Teacher. Provenza had pointed out during one of their many briefings that Sharon looked a lot like them but she had shrugged it off, they'd spent the day interviewing many witnesses and now Lieutenant Flynn and Detective Sykes were in the interview room with someone they believed could be connected to all the victims. Sharon left the observation room shortly after they'd began the interview when she began to get the recurring sick feeling she'd had for over 2 weeks. An hour later and she was sitting silently in her office, so many things scrambling around in her head. The faint knock at the door disturbed her thoughts as she looked up to see Andy and Amy walking in.

"Any luck?" Sharon asked, her eyes landing on Andy.

"He's a cocky one that one, thinks he's clear of any involvement."

"Do we think he's involved….Detective Sykes, what's your take on this?"

"Personally, I think he either did it or he knows who did. His finger prints, the camera footage, his car in the vicinity of each murder. It's too much of a coincidence."

"Andy?"

"I agree but we don't have his DNA and he's refusing to give a sample."

"Then we get a court order to obtain one, Sykes can you get onto that first thing tomorrow morning please?"

"I could do it right now Captain if you like?"

"No, it's very late and there won't be anyone around now. First thing tomorrow is fine, for now….go home and get some sleep. You've all deserved it." She smiled.

"Good night Captain, night Lieutenant."

"Night Amy." He smiled.

He waited for Amy to leave before he closed the door and turned back to Sharon and saw how tired she looked.

"We will get him you know."

"I really do hope so, he didn't take to me…did he?"

"Well as Provenza said, you look like the victims…perhaps he saw something in you like he did with the others, you know….if he did it."

"Oh I believe he did and we'll prove it."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Oh, well actually I….."

"Evening you two."

They both looked up to see Andrea Hobbs walking through the door.

"Andrea good evening, what brings you by at this hour?" Sharon asked.

"You texted me earlier remember, said you wanted me to drop off the final report for the Harmon case."

"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry I forgot."

Andy and Andrea exchanged a curious glance before he turned back to Sharon.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem distracted lately."

"Andy I'm fine really, you should go home…get some sleep."

"You don't want me to come around tonight?"

"Would you mind if we didn't, I just want to go home and sleep."

"Sure, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow them."

"Goodnight Andy."

…

Andrea waited for Andy to leave before turning her attentions back to Sharon.

"You two had a fight or something?"

"Sorry…oh not at all." She half smiled.

"Are you okay Sharon, you don't seem yourself."

"I'm just tired that's all, it's been a long day."

"Well look, I just came to drop the reports off so I'll leave you can get off home."

"Actually Andrea would mind giving me a lift home."

"You don't have your car with you?"

"No I do, it's just I've been feeling a little light headed today and I don't really feel comfortable driving when I feel like this."

"Why didn't you ask Andy?"

"I just didn't want to bother him, I can get a cab."

"No, don't be silly. Of course I'll drive you. You ready to go now."

"Thank you."

Sharon stood up went over to the coat stand to retrieve her jacket, she bent down to pick up her bag and swayed a little when she straightened herself.

"Sharon, you okay there?" Andrea asked, her hand coming around Sharon's waist, steadying her.

"I'm fine, I just stood up too quickly. Shall we go?"

Andrea followed Sharon out the building, keeping in close proximity to her in case she felt faint again. They got into the car as Andrea drove her home. She glanced over at the Captain every now and again and could see the worry etched on her face.

"Sharon…"

"Mmmm?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Andrea signalled and quickly pulled over in a parking space in the main street, she turned of the ignition before giving Sharon her full attention.

"Okay, out with it."

"Andrea I…."

"Don't Sharon, from what I just witnessed in your office…..there is something wrong with you."

"I already told I'm just tired."

"No, it's more than that. This dizziness that you've had, how long has that been going on?"

"Just a few weeks."

"A few weeks, Sharon….."

"I know."

"Have you seen a Doctor about this?"

"I doubt there's very much he can do for me now." She sighed.

Andrea moved to place her hand on Sharon's, causing Sharon to look at her.

"What do you mean by that? Do you know what's wrong with you?"

"I think I must be going crazy just thinking about the possibility."

"Sharon, I don't think I'm following you."

"Do you think it's possible for a woman my age to be….pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Oh my god, are you serious?"

"I don't know, I'm not certain…I just feel so tired lately, nauseous all the time." She replied quietly.

"Have you taken a test or anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh well hunni, there's no point in worrying until you know for sure."

"I suppose you're right." She smiled.

"Stay here and I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"There's a drug store over the road."

"Oh Andrea it doesn't….."

Andrea was out of the car before Sharon could finish what she was saying; she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes for a few minutes…savouring the quietness.

…

Andy and Louie were in the bar not far from the station, enjoying some downtime. Andy had remained quiet for most of the evening, staring into his coke.

"Well I must say, you've been a delight to talk to this evening Flynn."

"What….oh sorry."

"What the hell's up with you tonight huh?"

"Sharon."

"What's our delightful Captain done this time, or should I say what have you done?" He groaned.

"That's just it, I don't know. She's been so distant lately, every time I try to ask her about it she just clams up….I'm worried about her."

"She looks fine to me."

"Yeah, like you'd even notice if something was troubling her. You've never liked her form the moment she first set foot in Major Crimes."

"Do you blame me, look at what she put Chief Johnston through."

"She was just doing her job for god sake and anyway, that's all in the past. We've all moved on, well everyone except for you of course."

"She's growing on me okay, it takes time."

"You're all heart, you know that."

"Oh for crying out loud, just ask her."

"Hey I've tried talking to her but she just shuts me out, I'm really worried."

"Well you won't get very far sat here moaning to me about it."

"Tomorrow, I'll talk to her first thing tomorrow."

"Who'd be in love these days, too much hassle."

…

Sharon and Andrea entered Sharon's apartment, the table lamp glowing at the side. Sharon discarded her jacket and bag on the table before walking through to the lounge and taking a seat. Andrea went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and brought it back for Sharon.

"Here, you should drink this."

"I could use something a little stronger."

"Well that wouldn't be very wise would it."

"No, I suppose I….."

"SHARON, IS THAT YOU?"

"We're in the lounge Rusty."

"Oh hey Andrea." Rusty smiled, walking into the room.

"Hi Rusty, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great, how was work Sharon?"

"It was fine Rusty, it's been a long day."

"Okay well I'll just head to bed, I just wanted to wait up for you."

"I'll see you in the morning Rusty, if you'll excuse me….I just need to go to the bathroom. Sleep well Rusty." She smiled, kissing him goodnight.

Rusty watched as Sharon walked away leaving Andrea and him alone.

"Andrea, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Sharon okay?"

"She's fine."

"Really….because she's been acting really weird lately. She barely eats anything, she's moody, she always seems to be on another planet."

"She's just been really busy at work, she probably just needs a break."

"Okay, well I should get to bed, night Andrea."

"Good night Rusty."

Andrea went into the kitchen and made some camomile tea and a sandwich and placed it on the table, waiting for Sharon to come back. Sharon eventually returned 10 minutes later to find Andrea waiting for her.

"Andrea, I thought you'd left."

"Are you kidding, I couldn't leave without knowing."

Sharon came and sat back down beside Andrea, her hands on her legs just staring at them.

"I made you a sandwich."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Sharon you need to eat something, your lack of food is probably another reason for the dizziness."

"What do you mean?"

"That boy is worried about you and he said you've barely eaten anything in days."

"I just can't face anything."

"Did you take the test?"

All Sharon could do was nod in agreement; Andrea moved closer to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"And….."

"I'm pregnant."

Tears began to fall down Sharon's cheeks and Andrea pulled her into a hug, comforting her friend.

"Okay, so now you know. Sharon you'll be okay."

"Will I, Andrea what am I going to do. I'm old enough to be someone's Grandmother, not Mother."

"You wouldn't think so to look at you, you're a beautiful woman Sharon….much younger than your years."

"On the outside perhaps."

"You're still clearly capable of conceiving."

"What am I going to do Andrea, I don't think I have it in me to do all of this again."

"Well you won't be on your own, you have Andy."

"What if this scares him off, you know how men are."

"Listen, if he even thinks about walking away from you and that baby then he'll have me to deal with and the guys."

"You think so?"

"You may not think so but your Detectives have come to not only respect you but also care a great deal about you, not to mention a young man in the next room who's worried sick about you. Let them help you Sharon, all of us."

"Thank you for being here tonight Andrea."

"What are friends for huh, now come on. You need to eat Sharon and not just for your own sake but for that baby as well."

"I suppose I could manage a little." She smiled, as Andrea took a sip of her own tea.

…

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews so far. I can't believe how many I got for the first chapter. I'm with you all, I do have a soft spot for baby fics. Sweetbutterfly11, you're just to clever missy…lol.**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Rusty was lying in bed the next morning when he heard Sharon in the bathroom, he got up and stood outside the door…tapping lightly in the door.

"Sharon, are you okay in there?"

"Everything's fine Rusty, I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you ill or something?"

"Rusty please, go and get dressed. I'll be out shortly."

Rusty did as he was told and went back to his room, Sharon heard his bedroom door close behind him as she stood up slowly from the bathroom floor. She walked slowly over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face before taking a sip of water. She stood staring at her reflection in the mirror as she thought about her situation; she kept replaying over and over in her mind what she would say to Andy. What if he wouldn't be happy about the news, what if he left her? The more she thought about it, the more worried she became. When Rusty finally emerged from his room, he headed to the kitchen to find Sharon making him some cereal. He sat down at the table and watched her as she poured herself a cup of tea and brought over his cereal.

"Erm Sharon, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, what's on your mind?"

"Are you like ill or something, like seriously ill?"

"Oh Rusty no, I'm perfectly alright."

"But that's not true is it?"

"Excuse me."

"I'm not stupid Sharon, I heard you in the bathroom…you were being sick, I've heard you a few times and you barely eat anything these days."

Sharon took a sip of her tea before placing it to the side and rested her arms on the kitchen table.

"I just don't think I should be troubling you with my problems right now, you're finally over your own and this is your time to enjoy your life."

"Sharon, you're my guardian…hell you've been more of a Mother to me than my own Mother. If there's something wrong then I want to know, please."

Sharon could see the hurt and concern in Rusty's eyes as he pleaded with her to tell him what was going on with her. She reached across the table and took hold of his hand in hers.

"Rusty, I'm just not certain if I should tell you before I tell Andy….he should really know first."

"Know what, oh god you're not pregnant or something are you?"

A smile crept on Sharon's face as soon as he said it and all he could do was stare at her, his mouth hanging open.

"Holy shit…"

"Rusty….language please."

"Oh, sorry. So….you're really pregnant?"

"I am." She smiled.

"Wow, so this is pretty big then. Is that why you haven't been eating lately?"

"A little…look Rusty, I know it's a bit of a shock. I'm still getting used to the idea of a child myself but I need to know you're alright with this."

"It's nothing to do with me."

"Hunni, you're family now. You're as much a part of this as anyone, this baby….it will change things. Andy will be here a lot more."

"You mean more than he is already." He joked.

"Rusty I'm serious."

"Yeah I know, look Sharon…I'm happy for you, really. I think it's great and even better now I know you're not dying and stuff."

"Really, you're okay with it."

"Sure." He smiled.

"You're a good boy Rusty, thank you."

"I should get to school, how are you getting in today? Didn't Andrea drive you home last night?"

"It's okay, the cab office is just around the corner. I'll go round and get one."

"You'll be okay?"

"Rusty I'm a Captain with the LAPD, I think I can manage to make my own way to work. Off you go." She smiled.

…

Sharon was just grabbing her bag when her mobile started ringing, she saw that it was Andrea and decided to answer.

"Andrea, good morning. What can I do for you?"

"I know it's early, I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh, well that's very nice of you."

"So, how are you. Are you feeling any better?"

"Much better, our talk last night helped a lot…thank you."

"Good, so I was thinking that perhaps I'd drop by the precinct later…perhaps offer you some moral support."

"That really isn't necessary."

"I want too and maybe after you tell him we could go out for lunch."

"Is this you making sure that I eat today?"

"I just worry, you're a good friend."

"I know you do and thank you, you're a good friend too. Lunch sounds lovely, I'll call you before hand. Check you're okay…I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye Andrea."

Sharon hung up and put on her jacket before heading out the door, she made her way to the elevator to find an out of order sign on the door. Typical, she muttered to herself and she took the fire exit instead. The last thing she'd wanted first thing in the morning was this much exercise, she was on the 3rd floor when she heard a noise coming from the bottom. She didn't think anything of it considering the elevator was broken so continued down the stairs. She was just about near the bottom when a dark figure came to stand in front of her.

"Hello Sharon."

The voice was low and gravely as she tried to make out his face, the stair well was dimly lit and the man standing in front of her had a lot of dark clothing on, the hood of his jacket was covering most of his face as Sharon tried to get a look at him.

"Who are you? I should warn you now…I'm a LAPD Officer and I….."

"Oh I know exactly who you are, don't you recognise me."

Sharon backed up as he moved closer and pulled back his hood, revealing his face. Sharon let out a small gasp as she was confronted with the stranger."

"Krause, you…you shouldn't be here."

"Oh I should be here, in fact there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now." He said, glaring at her.

Sharon was trying to feel for her gun which was inside her jacket, she tried slowly moving her hand to retrieve it but he was to quick for her and grabbed her hand, throwing her against the wall. She quickly recovered and tried to run back up the stairs away from him but her grabbed her from behind.

"GET OFF ME, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS…GET OF…."

Sharon didn't have time to finish as he covered her mouth with some sort of drug and everything went dark. He grabbed her belongings, her mobile falling out and smashing on the ground, he quickly picked her up and out into the parking garage where he was parked and placed her in the back seat of his pickup truck and quickly drove off.

…

Everyone was in the office waiting for their Captain's arrival, Provenza was busy doing a crossword puzzle. Buzz and Mike were looking over some computer footage of their current victims. Andy looked up at the clock, it wasn't like Sharon to be late. Amy Sykes came walking in with Starbucks for everyone, smiling as she entered.

"What took you so long?" Julio asked.

"Hey, there was a queue. The Captain not in yet?"

"Not yet."

"I got the court order this morning to acquire the DNA sample from Kause, he should have been informed this morning."

"That's a great morning call." Provenza joked."

"Yeah, I thought that." Sykes laughed.

"Will you lot keep it down." Andy asked, anger in his voice.

Provenza got up and came over to Andy's desk, sitting down one of the coffee's for him.

"Here, drink that…it might cheer you up."

"I already told you before, I don't drink that stuff anymore. Sharon got me into that camomile tea and…."

"Oh for gods sake, that woman's got you wrapped tighter than a baby's bottom."

"Lay off will ya'."

"What's up with your miserable face today anyway, I thought we got everything talked out last night."

"Yeah we did."

"So…."

"It's nearly 10:30am…."

"And….."

"Sharon should be here by now, it's not like her not to turn up. If she was gonna be late, she'd have called. I told you she wasn't herself last night, what if she's ill."

"If she was ill, Rusty would have let us know. She's probably caught up in traffic, you know what the road works were like this morning getting here."

Everyone looked up when Andrea Hobbs came walking into the department, Andy could see by her face that she looked worried.

"DDA Hobbs, what brings you by so early?" Provenza asked.

"Oh, I was eh…looking for Captain Raydor?"

"She's not in yet."

"She's not, oh I see."

"What's going on Andrea?" Andy asked.

"I called her early this morning to say I'd be by around 11am, we were going to lunch."

"At 11am." Sykes asked.

"Well brunch then, anyway she was on her way here when I called her. I've been trying to call her for the last hour but her phones switched off."

"Her phone's off, that's not like her." Julio said.

"That's what I thought, that's why I came down early…too make sure she was okay."

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Andy asked.

Everyone looked as Andy then to Andrea as she locked eyes with him.

"She just had some things to discuss last night with me that's all."

"Is this to do with why she was acting so strangely last night?"

"Look, I don't think we should discuss that right now. I'm worried something's happened to her."

"Okay everyone, we should get around to the Captain's place now….see what's going on."

"I'm coming with you." Andrea said.

"Do what you like". Andy said, walking away.

…

To Be Continued…

…

**If you're very good, I might even do another Chapter later today xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so you all wanted another Chapter, well here we are. I've also added that it's a baby fic because someone didn't like it. I would have thought the title and synopsis would have given it away but apparently not!**

…

**Chapter 3**

…...

They pulled up outside Sharon's apartment building and made their way inside, they got into the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to Sharon's floor. Everyone remained silent on the ride up, when the doors opened everyone stepped out. Amy turned back to see the out of order sign on the front of the doors as it closed.

"Hey, what's this." She said, holding the paper up.

"It wasn't out of order, it works fine." Provenza said.

"I don't like the look of this." Andrea said.

Andy gave her a cold look as they made their way to Sharon's apartment. Andy took out his key and unlocked the door, the others following him inside. They looked around the place but nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Maybe we're overreacting, it's looks fine here." Mike said.

"Let's just make sure, shall we?" Andy ordered.

"I'll go and check the stair well, if the elevator wasn't working….maybe she took the stairs." Amy said.

"I'll come with you." Andrea added.

She followed Amy as they made their way down the stair well, it was still pretty dark. Andrea began to fear the worst as they walked down.

"Hey what's this." Amy asked, as they reached the bottom.

She bent down and picked up the broken mobile phone, Andrea leaned in to have a look and let out a small gasp.

"Oh my god."

"What, what is it?" Amy asked.

"That's Sharon's mobile."

"Are you sure?"

"I know what her phone looks like, she never has it far form her. Surely you've noticed."

"Not really, no."

"I knew something was up, I should have offered to stay last night."

"Why, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Detective Sykes, I can't."

"We should get this back to Lieutenant Flynn."

…

Sharon groaned as she came too, she turned her head and tried to sit up but immediately felt dizzy. She rubbed her head as she looked at her surroundings. She was in what looked to be a bedroom, it was sparse but neat. The bed she was lying on and a side table, there was a toilet in the room next to her but there were no windows. She tried to stand but swayed from the weakness she felt, she took a few moments to regain her composure and took steady steps towards the door. She tried the door handle but it was locked.

"Hello….is anyone there. Samuel Krause, I know you're there. Oh god…..SOMEBODY HELP ME. Please, somebody." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

She rushed to the toilet as a sudden wave of nausea took over her, she emptied the contents of her stomach and remained seated for a few minutes to regain her strength.

"Don't worry little one, Daddy will find us." She sniffed, placing her hand on her still flat stomach.

…

Andy was opening drawers and generally making a mess as he searched for clues to Sharon's whereabouts. He was in her bedroom when Provenza walked in, noticing the mess Andy was making.

"She'll love you for that."

"What….oh, I'll clean it up."

"You'd better….you were a little rude to DDA Hobbs earlier, don't you think?"

"Was I, can't say I noticed."

"Come on Flynn, it's not her fault the Captain's gone awol?"

"Isn't it, she knows something….something she's not telling us."

"Maybe the Captain doesn't want you to know whatever it is."

"We're supposed to be a couple for god sake, there's nothing she shouldn't be able to tell me."

"It's just the way it is Flynn, my Wives never told me everything that was going on with them and you know what….I didn't want to know, the less I know the less they scare me."

"You're so understanding, you know that."

They both turned around when Andrea and Amy came through, Andy immediately saw the worry etched on Andrea's face.

"What, what is it?" Andy asked, worried.

"I might be nothing Lieutenant but we found Captain Raydor's phone in the stair well…smashed."

She handed the phone to Andy who immediately recognised it and panic began running through him.

"Flynn, it might be nothing." Provenza assured him.

"Yeah or it could be something, it's not like her not to turn up for work and like I said before, she was acting really weird yesterday….and **she** knows something." Andy said, pointing to Andrea.

"Look Hobbs, maybe you'd better catch us up on the Captain's problems okay."

"Look, I already told you she…"

"SHARON, IS THAT YOU."

"Oh my god it's the Kid." Andy said, worried.

They all looked up when Rusty came walking towards them, Buzz and Mike following behind.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Rusty, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I forgot my Math's book. I need it this afternoon."

"You shouldn't be here kid." Provenza said.

"Why, what's going on….is that, is that Sharon's phone?"

Andy had forgotten he was holding the crushed phone in his hand and quickly put it in his pocket.

"Lieutenant, what's going on….where's Sharon."

"Rusty, I need you to remain calm okay. I need you to tell me where Sharon was going this morning?"

"What are you talking about, she was going to work…where else."

"Did she say anything about stopping off anywhere."

"No, look Lieutenant….what the hell's going on. Where is she?"

"Rusty, Sharon's missing." Andrea said, as she tried to soothe him.

"What, oh my god. Well you have to find her, you need to find her."

"Yeah Rusty, that's what we're trying to do okay. Try and relax, she'll be okay."

"Yeah but you don't understand….Sharon's pregnant."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him, shock displayed on all their faces. Andy stood silent for a few minutes while he took in what Rusty had just said, Andrea watching….not knowing what to say.

"Did we just hear you correctly?" Provenza asked.

"Wait, Rusty how did you even know?" Andrea asked.

"She told me this morning, I heard her being sick again and decided to ask her about it…then she told me everything."

"Hang on Andrea….are you telling me you knew?" Andy asked, getting angry.

"Look I'm sorry Andy but she only found out last night, we got talking in the car when I gave her a lift home and she told me everything. She took a test when she got home last night, I think she was planning on telling you today."

"Well this I was not expecting." Provenza mumbled.

"Is she sure?"

"As sure as she can be yes, Andy I understand you're angry…..I would be too but right now we need to focus on finding them and bringing them home safe." Andrea spoke softly to him.

Andy sat down on Sharon's bed, brushing a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I can't believe it, I'm gonna be a Father….again."

Andrea came and sat down beside him, placing a sympathetic hand on his.

"Andy, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Sharon wanted to be the one to tell you."

"We have to find them, we have to find my Family." He whispered.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

The Team walked back into Major Crimes, Buzz took Rusty to the break room to get something to eat and drink. Everyone set to work on tracking down footage in and around the Captain's building, Andy went straight to Sharon's office and closed the door behind him leaving Provenza and Andrea watching him.

"He's taking it pretty hard, isn't he?" Andrea spoke up.

"Of course he is, he loves her. I don't get the attraction but who am I to judge."

"I think I'll just go and check on him."

Andrea walked over and opened the door to Sharon's office gently.

"Hey…you okay?"

Andy looked up from his place behind Sharon's desk and gave a faint hint of a smile to Andrea.

"I guess so."

"We'll find her Andy." She said softly, as she came and sat opposite him.

"We'd better….look I'm sorry about earlier, yelling at you."

"Don't be, it's completely understandable. I'd be worried if you hadn't."

"I just can't believe any of this is actually happening…I can't believe she's pregnant."

"Andy…..it'll be okay."

"HOW….HOW WILL IT BE OKAY."

Provenza looked up from his desk and gave Sanchez a knowing look.

"Someone's in for it now."

"Can you believe it….about the Captain?"

"It's mad, a kid at her age. What's the world coming too?"

"A little out there I guess but I think it's pretty great."

"I was just getting used to the idea of Flynn and the Captain together and now a kid. I'm gonna wake up and this is just gonna be a dream."

…

Andrea offered Andy a sympathetic smile, trying hard not to yell back at him.

"I know you're angry Andy but yelling at me isn't going to help…is it."

"I know, I know."

"We will find her, safely."

"I can't believe we're actually having a baby."

"Neither could she." She smiled.

"Was she happy…when she found out?"

"Shocked….but yes, she was happy."

"I'm glad, I just really love her you know."

"I know you do but sitting in here dwelling on everything won't help though. You need to be out there with your Team and doing all you can to find her….find them."

Andy smiled and got up from Sharon's desk and walked to the door before giving a quick glance in Andrea's direction.

"You coming?"

"Sure." She smiled.

…

Buzz was searching the fridge in the break room as Rusty sat quietly wondering to himself how Andy was coping with the bombshell he dropped at Sharon's apartment.

"We've only for Tuna Mayo….that okay for you?" Buzz asked, looking over at Rusty.

"Yeah, whatever. So can I ask you something Buzz?"

"Sure."

"Do you think Sharon will be okay?"

"Geez Rusty I don't know, I mean we're not even sure what's happened to her yet. She might be perfectly fine."

"You don't believe that though, do you? She wouldn't just skip out on work, she's not like that. She's in trouble and then there's the smashed phone."

Buzz came over to the table and sat down beside Rusty and turned on his camcorder and pressed record before he continued their conversation.

"Rusty, how did the Captain seem to you the night before? Anything stick out as odd to you?"

"She came back with DDA Hobbs and yeah she was kinda' out of sorts but at least now I know why."

"What about this morning?"

"She was fine, she was happy. She told me before I left for School about the baby and she just wanted to make sure I was okay with it."

"And…?"

"And nothing, I was fine with it. Why wouldn't I be, I love her like my own Mother Buzz."

"How about when you left the apartment, anything seem strange to you?"

"What no, everything was fine. I got in the elevator and I went straight to School."

"Wait, the elevator wasn't out of order?"

"No why?"

"So that sign was put up after you left. Did you meet anybody on your way out of the building, anyone that struck you as strange?"

"No, no way I….."

"What, what is it?"

"There was a guy."

"Guy…what guy?"

"He was outside the building in a red pick up truck; he started the truck when I came out of the building. I looked up because I got a fright when the ignition started."

"And…?"

"I saw him pull into the underground car park of our building."

"Did you get a look at him?"

Buzz sat waiting for Rusty as he tried to remember the suspicious man he saw.

"He was wearing a black jacket, a sweatshirt I think."

"Was he wearing a hood?"

"Not when I saw him, he had dark hair, brown I think. One thing I do remember seeing though."

"Go on."

"He had a tattoo."

"Where, where was the tattoo Rusty."

"Oh his neck, it was only a small one and his sweatshirt covered a lot of it but I could make out the tip of it."

"Are you sure it was a tattoo?"

"Yeah, a spider's web. I remember because I've always wanted one but my Mom would never let me. I remember asking Sharon if I could get one and she said no too, said I was perfect the way I was…no need to disfigure myself." He spoke quietly, with a small smile on his face.

"Okay Rusty, you finish your sandwich. I'm gonna tell Lieutenant Flynn what you just told me. Will you be okay on your own for a while?"

"Yeah sure…hey Buzz."

"Yeah."

"Please find her okay."

Buzz just offered the Boy a small smile before he left the room.

…

Sharon stepped out of the small bathroom, cleaning her mouth with a towel when she saw her kidnapper waiting for her, a tray in his hand. She let out a small gasp when she saw him, afraid to move.

"Awake at last I see Captain."

"What did you give me?"

"Chloroform….just a small amount to knock you out for a little while. I couldn't risk you screaming the place down."

"What do you want from me?"

"I received a very unpleasant letter in the mail first thing this morning; it made me very angry you see."

"I'm sorry but I don't….."

"Your court order…for my DNA. You have no right."

"I have every right to request your DNA Mr Krause when you are a suspect in an on-going murder investigation. Taking me hostage, it just confirms your guilt in my eyes."

"They deserved it you know, all those bitches. Just because they're of great importance, they think it gives them the right to do what ever the hell they want….just like you Captain."

"I was conducting a routine interview, I wasn't any less forceful than I am with other Suspects I interview."

"You were rude, you didn't even give a chance to explain. You think leaving me with your Lieutenant would get you far?"

"You can't keep me here."

Krause slammed the tray down on the bed and charged towards Sharon, pinning her against the wall…his hands firmly holding onto Sharon's arms. She turned her head to avoid facing him, the feel of his hot breath on the side of her neck.

"You're hurting me." She groaned.

"Those bitches looked down on me too, never giving me a chance to explain anything. They all thought I was a bad egg, I admit I did wrong in my life but I paid for it."

"Those women, where they just random acts. Oh my god, you knew them…didn't you?"

"That's another reason I had to take you, I knew you'd piece it all together eventually. Yeah I knew them, that bitch of a Head Teacher Mrs Carmichael…she was always singling me out. Every time something bad happened she'd blame me, give me detention. She once told me it wasn't entirely my fault, bad blood she said. She was right, that bitch spent so much time doing drugs and drinking."

"Your Mother?"

Krause let go of Sharon's arms and took a step back, he stood watching her for a few moments. She straightened herself, bringing her arms protectively around her waist.

"You should eat your dinner before it gets cold." He said, before he left the room.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…Andy and Andrea were at Provenza's desk going over the statement Sharon's neighbour gave to Sanchez when they'd discovered Sharon was missing.

"This is pointless; the old woman didn't really see anything." Andy scowled, rubbing his forehead.

"She said she saw what she thought was a service guy at the elevator, if we can get something on the security footage for the Captain's building then we might get something. Don't give up yet Flynn, we'll find her." Provenza said, encouragingly.

Buzz came through and gave Andrea a small smile when he approached them.

"How's Rusty doing?" She asked.

"Yeah he's doing okay I guess….considering. We had a good chat actually, without even realising it…I think he saw who took the Captain."

Andy was on his feet in seconds of Buzz speaking, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"He saw the guy, where about…what time, details Buzz?"

"A man dressed in black, dark brown hair. He was parked outside the Captain's building when Rusty left for School this morning, a red pick-up truck."

"Okay so we need to get the footage from the front of the building and find this guy."

"I think we already know him Lieutenant."

"Who?"

"One thing Rusty was sure off was a small tattoo on the side of the guy's neck."

"A tattoo."

"A spider's web Lieutenant."

"Krause….oh my god. Of course we should have thought of him right away, they we he was towards Sharon yesterday…his attitude towards her. Okay Buzz, I need you to do a proper recording with Rusty. We need what he saw on tape."

"Already done." Buzz smiled, handing Andy the small cassette.

"Great work Buzz, we need to….oh Jesus." Andy suddenly groaned, looking up.

"What is it Flynn?" Provenza asked.

…

Everyone followed his gaze to see Sharon's Husband Jackson Raydor standing behind them with a young woman in tow.

"Who's the woman with Jack?" Andrea asked.

"I've no idea."

Jack walked towards them, anger clearly evident on his face. The young woman mirrored his expression.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Andy asked.

Before he could get an answer, Jack threw a punch at Andy…sending him to the floor.

"HEY…CUT IT OUT." Andrea yelled.

Julio was in between the two men, keeping them apart as Andy tried to get in a punch.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Flynn, you son of a bitch?"

"Jack, what's going on." Provenza asked, trying to calm him.

"Cut the crap Louie, I know…..I know Sharon's missing."

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes, the young woman caught Andrea's eyes…tears were evident in them. It suddenly dawned on Andrea who the young woman was.

"You're Jessica aren't you, Sharon's Daughter?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." She replied, quietly.

"Hang on, how did you even know that the Captain was missing?" Amy asked.

"I got a text about an hour ago from Rusty, he sounded bloody terrified and now I know why. What's the deal Flynn, you should have informed me….she's still my Wife."

"Only in name, you haven't been there for her in a long time."

Jack moved closer to him, Julio coming to stop him.

"Not in front of my Daughter Flynn, don't you dare." He whispered.

"Can we please stop all this fighting and just tell us what has happened to my Mother." The young woman said through tears.

Jack came to stand beside his Daughter, putting a protective arm around her.

"It's okay Jess, we'll find her."

…

Andy took Jack and Jessica into Sharon's office, bringing Andrea in with him for back-up. Amy brought some tea in for them before leaving them alone. She came back over to her desk and saw Rusty coming over.

"Rusty, I thought you were told to stay in the canteen."

"I got bored, I was…..hey, is that Jack in Sharon's office?"

"It is, why didn't you tell us you'd called him?"

"I didn't think too, sorry." He said, moodiness in his tone.

"You should have informed us, he was pretty angry when he arrived."

"Well wouldn't you be if you'd found out your Wife had been kidnapped. Who's the woman with him?"

"That's Jessica Raydor, the Captain's Daughter."

"Oh, I didn't think he'd be bringing anyone."

Rusty watched from his place at Amy's desk, Jessica looked a lot like her Mother, tall, long dark wavy hair.

"She looks just like her, doesn't she?" He said.

"Yeah she does….Rusty, you didn't tell him about the baby, did you?"

"No…."

"Don't."

"Why not, he has a right to know… He is still her Husband."

"Yes but Lieutenant Flynn is the Father and you'll just cause more arguments between them which we don't need right now. We need to concentrate on finding the Captain, that's what's important."

"I don't get why Sharon doesn't just divorce Jack, I mean they haven't been together for years."

"I guess she had her reasons."

"She said it was frowned up on as a catholic, if you're not happy though."

"Why don't you sit here and do some homework or something okay."

"Sure."

…

Jack and Jessica were sitting in the chairs in front of Sharon's desk, Andy and Andrea leaning on the desk.

"Do you know what's happened to Sharon?" Jack asked.

"We've been investigating a series of murders of well educated women, only recently it was pointed out that Sharon looked a lot like the victims. The suspect we had didn't take to Sharon when she interviewed him."

"Is he the one who had my Mother?"

"We believe so."

"Then why the hell are you all hanging around here, you should be over there getting her out."

"Jack, we don't know how dangerous this guy is. We don't know if he's armed, we need to find out what connects him to our three victims and why he killed them, if he did."

"IF….I think it's pretty damn certain he did this. If anything happens to my Wife Flynn, I swear to god….."

"We'll find her….alive."

…

The hours passed and the night drew in, Sharon was sitting on the edge of the bed wondering if her Team were any closer to finding her. Her thoughts went to Andy and how worried he must be, she began to wish she'd told him about their baby the night before. She feared she might never get the chance to tell him and Rusty, how would Rusty cope without her in his life. The Boy had been through so much in his short life and she hated the idea of putting him through any more emotional turmoil. Her head snapped up when she heard the key turning in the door, she wrapped the blanket around her and stood up as Krause came inside, locking the door behind him.

"I thought you might be hungry, just sandwiches….nothing special. There's water and milk for you too, nothing hot….just in case you get any ideas."

He was just about to unlock the door and leave when Sharon placed a hand on his arm stopping him; he turned around defensively but didn't strike her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to anger you. Why don't you stay a while?"

"Why would I want to do that lady?"

"You took me for a reason, you could have taken any one of my Team but you chose me….why?"

"I guess you seemed the most understanding."

"You didn't think so yesterday when I was interviewing you, in fact you got very defensive."

"I just don't like a lot of questions lady."

"Okay, so you said you thought I seemed understanding so talk to me….tell me why you killed those women."

He paced in front of her as she sat back down on the bed.

"You told me about why you killed Mrs Carmichael, what about the other two women…why did you kill them."

"That Lawyer didn't give a toss about me, she didn't care about the evidence….she was just intent on sending me to prison."

"That's apposing council's job, to plead the opposite from your Lawyer."

"They never listened, none of them….not even my own Lawyer but I showed her."

"Margaret Black…but you didn't kill her Samuel….can I call you Samuel?"

"Call me what you like lady, I did kill her…you just never found her. Nobody would miss her, she had no family that anyone knew off. I knew she wouldn't be missed. She was here for a while, always bloody complaining."

Sharon began to feel nervous and worried about what Krause was capable of doing to her.

"What about Audrey Lipton, the apposing council. Why did you kill her?"

"I told you, the stupid bitch wouldn't listen. I wasn't guilty of harming that prostitute but they wouldn't believe me, wouldn't let me speak."

"What about the Prison Psychologist…Wendy Roberts?"

"She thought I was crazy, because of her I spent an extra 5 years inside because she claimed I wasn't safe to be around so they wouldn't grant me my parole. I told her it was all my Mother's fault, she was nothing but a filthy slut…always selling herself. She even tried to get me into it when I was twelve, I ran away and never looked back. When I got out of Prison, I was gonna make sure every one of those bitches paid for what they did to me. The fact that they all looked a like was coincidence, I just wanted revenge because they treated me as badly as that bitch of a Mother."

"Samuel, what did you do with Margaret Black's body? We never recovered hers, only Sarah Carmichael, Wendy Roberts and Audrey Lipton."

"She's buried out back, what's left of her. She was the first one I killed when I got out."

"You didn't have to do any of this you know, If you were innocent you could have requested a new trial."

"What was the point, nobody was ever gonna believe me….I'm sorry I took you, I guess you're not as bad as I thought."

"If you release me now, it will help you in the long run."

Sharon got up and walked over to him, it took all she had not to shudder when she touched his arms.

"If you let me go now, I'll make sure the courts know you didn't hurt me…it will help you."

"GET OFF ME….I CAN'T LET YOU GO, DON'T YOU GET IT. YOU'RE A COP, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY TO ANYONE, THEY'LL LOCK ME UP FOR LIFE YOU STUPID BITCH."

Krause pushed Sharon back onto the bed and quickly unlocked the door before locking her in again. She sat up, bringing her knees up and hugging herself tightly as tears escaped down her cheeks.

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Rusty was in the break room, standing by the vending machine getting a coke when Jessica appeared from around the corner…watching the young man who was clearly worried.

"Rusty…."

He turned around to see who was calling his name to see Sharon's Daughter standing behind him, a hint of a smile playing on her face.

"Hey….you wanna coke?"

"No thank you, I'm alright for now."

"Fine."

She came further into the room and sat on the table behind him, her feet resting on the chair just watching him. He opened his can and took a long sip of the cool liquid before turning around to see Jessica watching him.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"No, I'm sorry for staring. It's just Mom told me so much about you over the phone…I feel like I already know you."

"So, how come you never visit?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I get busy, I run an art gallery with an old school friend in New York."

"You could still visit, it's not that far away."

"No, I guess it's not." She whispered.

"She misses you….you and your Brother."

"We're not the best Children in the world are we, I don't really see Richard all that much either. He spends a lot of his time in England, he has a Girlfriend out there…Marsia, she's a Lawyer."

"Just like Jack?"

"Yeah, just like Dad."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Sharon and Jack, they haven't lived together in years so why stay married."

"I blame my Grandmother for that, she was always drumming her beliefs in to Mom. I kept telling her to file but she wouldn't listen, the last 8 months though….when I've talked to her on the phone, I don't know….she seemed different."

"Different how?" Rusty asked, trying to act coy.

"The way she spoke, it was almost as though she was seeing someone. I don't think she wanted to upset me by saying it out loud, I love Dad I do but they haven't been happy for a long time. God knows he's moved on, if his younger women are anything to go by."

"I heard him arguing with Lieutenant Flynn earlier."

"He does still love Mom, despite everything….he always will."

"Sharon's been great; I don't think I'd have made it this far without her."

"She thinks of you as another Son, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I do, you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I think Mom always wanted more Children but I guess this job didn't give her much time."

The small smile that graced Rusty's face didn't go unnoticed by Jessica.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh, oh nothing. Listen, don't be too hard on the Lieutenant…he cares a lot for Sharon."

"Oh yeah, wait….is it him."

"Huh, what."

"Lieutenant Flynn, is he the one Mom's been seeing?"

"Look, I shouldn't…."

"Rusty please, I'm not angry. If they're happy then I'm happy."

"That'll mean a lot to her, believe me."

"You fancy coming with me and grabbing some breakfast for everyone, they've been here all night…they must be starving."

"Sure."

…

Andy was pacing back and forth in front of the evidence board; he kept scanning all the faces of the victims, his eyes stopping on Sharon's. Fear gripped him at the mere thought of Sharon becoming Krause next victim, the fear of never getting the chance to tell her just how much he loved her and how happy he was about the baby. Andrea walked in to see him lost in his own thoughts, she came up to him, handing him a coffee cup.

"Oh hey, what time is it?" He asked, taking the cup from her.

"It's just after 7am….have you lot been here all night."

"Not all of us, we're taking shifts."

"Okay I get that but you should have gone home at least, you of all people need the break."

"No Andrea, I'm the one person who should be here. The woman I love is out there somewhere scared to death and my unborn child is with her."

"You're what…."

They turned to see Rusty and Jessica standing behind them, shock on Jessica's face.

"You know I really wish that door had a bloody alarm or something to warn us." Andy groaned in Andrea's ear.

Jessica and Rusty walked over to them, dumping the sandwiches on Provenza's desk.

"Jessica listen…."

"Is it true…what you just said about Mom….she's pregnant?"

"Jessica honey I don't think…."

"Andrea please, I'm asking him. Lieutenant Flynn…is it true?"

"Yeah it's true."

"Oh my god, wait does Dad know?"

"No and please, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell him yet."

"Does everyone know about the baby, your colleagues?"

"They do."

"I can't believe Mom never said anything to us, to Dad…I can't believe it."

"Jessica listen about the baby."

"Don't worry, I know it's not Dad's. Rusty told me about you and Mom."

Andy gave Rusty a quick glance, a slight hint of anger in his eyes.

"Hey come on, she had a right to know. Sharon is her Mom after all."

"I know this is all a bit of a shock but I don't think Sharon…your Mom meant for anyone to find out just yet, she hasn't even told me yet."

"What, why not."

"She was gonna tell him the morning she was taken." Rusty said.

"Oh god, Lieutenant I'm so sorry and sorry for getting angry."

"Please, you have every right too and it's Andy."

"Very well…Andy." She smiled.

"Jessica and I bought breakfast for everyone." Rusty smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you guys could do with it."

"Sounds like a good idea, we get some food and then I'll head over and get the search warrant for Krause." Andrea smiled.

"We have to find her Andrea." Andy spoke softly.

"Hey, we will. Have faith Andy."

…

Sharon was bent over the toilet bowl for the umpteenth time, this was the one part of pregnancy she hated more than anything. She heard the door to her room close and footsteps getting closer to her. She quickly wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, standing shakily. She felt a strong arm helping her to stand and handing her a glass of water. She looked up to see Krause eyeing her closely, she was almost certain she saw a small glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"Thank you." She spoke, taking the glass from him.

"Are you unwell, you keep throwing up a lot."

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"I said I'm alright."

"Have it your own way, you're breakfast is on the bed…don't let it go cold."

"Thank you."

Sharon waited for him to leave before sitting down on the bed, she picked up a piece of toast but immediately threw it back down on the plate. She picked up the tray and threw it against the wall, falling to the floor and letting her tears flow.

…

To Be Continued…

…

**Thank you everyone so far for all the lovely reviews, you guys rock. Next Chapter…..time to rescue our lady xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys it's time for Sharon to be rescued and to my guest reviewer, do not fear. I'm no where near ending this xx **

**Chapter 7**

…

As the morning dragged on Sharon began to feel rotten, the dizziness she was experiencing was getting worse and the nausea was becoming more brutal for her. Krause came in to see her in the toilet again but this time something about it was different, coming up behind her, he could hear the cries from her.

"You didn't eat your breakfast."

"Please, you have to let me out of here….I'm begging you." She said, looking up at him.

"I can't do that."

"Please….I need a Doctor, I'm not well."

"I can't, I'm sorry…it has to end today, I'm done." He said, walking away.

"SAMUEL PLEASE….COME BACK…PLEA…."

She got up, walking shakily over to the bed. Suddenly the heat took over her and darkness ensued before she collapsed to the floor.

…

Everyone was gearing up to head over to Krause home, they were just waiting for Andrea to get back with the search warrant. Jessica had taken Rusty back to Sharon's apartment while Jack insisted on staying behind until they found her. Everyone could see how anxious Andy was becoming, the fear that something terrible had happened to her. Jack came over to the window where Andy was standing, the one thing Andy was in no mood for was a fight.

"Something on your mind Jack?"

"Just one thing….how long have you been having an affair with my Wife?"

Andy wasn't sure if this was the time for this discussion but he could see there was no backing away from it.

"Look Jack, you and Sharon haven't been together for long enough."

"She's still my Wife."

"With respect, you're married only in name Jack. You haven't exactly stayed faithful since your separation."

"I still love her you know."

"Yeah, well so do I. I'm crazy about her and if you think I'm gonna give her up without a fight…you've got another thing coming."

They both stopped talking when Andrea came rushing in, waving the search warrant in her hand.

"Let's go guys, I have it." She smiled.

"About bloody time." Provenza groaned.

"Right everyone lets go and remember no heroics…we want the Captain brought back safely….Flynn, you take the lead." Provenza ordered.

"I'm coming too." Jack spoke up.

"No way Jack, you're staying here." Andy ordered.

"Listen Flynn, she's still my god damn Wife. I have a right to be there."

"You're not a Cop, you have no right to be at a crime scene."

"Oh but Andrea does."

"She'll be staying in the car."

"Then so am I."

"Flynn, let him come. He can keep Andrea company, come on." Sanchez urged him.

…

They got to Krause place in under 30 minutes, Andy couldn't remember driving this fast in his life. He was sure he'd broken every speed limit but he couldn't have cared less. They pulled up just a few feet away from the house, Provenza followed Flynn's lead as they all made their way up the side of the house, weapons at the ready. Mike and Amy were on the left hand side of the door whilst Andy, Louie and Julio were on the other. Andy gave the hand signal to move in, kicking in the door as they all ran inside. Krause was about to check on Sharon when he heard the commotion and went to see what was going on, he walked straight into Andy's eye line and made a run for it.

"STOP…..LAPD, SOMEONE GET AFTER HIM NOW….."

Julio and Amy rushed out after Krause as Andy and Provenza began searching the rooms of the house. Andy came back out into the main room to see Krause in handcuffs, he walked up to him and make a move to attack him but Provenza managed to hold him back.

"Easy Flynn…."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Don't know what you're talking about pig."

"She's here, I know she is. You better tell me where she is, if you've hurt her I swear to god I'll…."

"Lieutenant, he has a basement, there's another room downstairs…it's locked."

Andy turned to Mike and followed him downstairs, followed by Provenza while Amy and Julio took Krause out to the car. They got to the door, trying kick it down but with no luck.

"Wait, I have an idea." Mike said.

He went away for a few minutes before returning with a hammer and setting to work on the door…managing to break through enough of the door so that they could enter. Andy was the first through and the first thing he saw was Sharon curled up on the floor.

"Bloody hell….Sharon, Sharon can you hear me."

He knelt down beside her, turning her over slowly making sure she had no serious injuries. She could hear the faint familiar voice and someone touching her, slowly opening her eyes, a small smile graced her face when Andy came into view. She reached up slowly, running a hand down the side of his face.

"Andy, I…."

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out of here."

"I'm so cold."

He got her in the sitting position before removing his jacked and wrapping it gently around her as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Come on, I'm gonna get you out of here. Can you stand?"

She tried to get up with his help but her legs gave way as he quickly caught her, he picked her up gently in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder. Provenza and Mike waited for Andy to exit the room before they followed him out of the house.

"Andy…" She spoke quietly.

"It's okay honey, we'll get you to the Hospital and get you checked out."

"I need to tell you something."

"I know, it's okay….I know about the baby."

"I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"It doesn't matter who tells me."

"You're happy."

"More than happy, I love you so much."

"I love you too." She smiled through tears.

…

Andrea and Jack were standing by the ambulance that had arrived shortly after they had. She looked up to see Andy coming out of the house carrying Sharon in his arms.

"Oh thank god, he found her."

Andrea and Jack rushed over to them, Jack trying to take Sharon from him.

"Will you leave her where she is." Andy scowled at him.

"I'm going with her in the ambulance."

"No you're not."

He quickly placed Sharon on the stretcher with the assistance of one of the ambulance men and watched as the paramedic inserted a drip to her.

"Sharon sweetie it's Jack, I'm coming with you okay."

"Andy, no Andy…you." She said, shakily.

"Sharon please."

"Jack she said no, now leave it. You can meet us at the Hospital, phone Jessica and Rusty and let them know we've found her."

"Andy, how's she doing?" Andrea asked, worried.

"I really don't know yet, she's very drowsy. Meet us there yeah."

"Sure." She smiled.

She stood back with Jack as the ambulance drove away and then turned to see Krause watching them from the car. Shivers running through her.

…

Rusty and Jessica were sitting on the sofa watching some TV, anything to try and pass the time as they waited for the news.

"So you never actually said how you feel about having a new baby Brother or Sister." Rusty turned to her.

"I wouldn't say I'm angry about it, just a little surprised. I didn't think Mom still had it in her to be honest."

"Yeah, she was pretty shocked herself."

"You okay with it?"

"Yeah, I mean she's happy and if it makes her happy, who am I to argue."

"You know I really wish I'd met you sooner, Mom really loves you."

"I love her too, she means the world to me."

"Good, she's always been that type of person. Always easy to open up to."

"Oh yeah, I don't think Brenda would agree with you on that." He joked.

"Brenda?"

"Oh, she was the Chief of Major Crimes before Sharon took over. Sharon was brought in from IA to investigate one of their cases, she and Brenda never really got on."

"That bad huh."

"Only from what I've heard, but Buzz was telling me that they were at loggerheads a lot. I think before Brenda left they developed an understanding at least. In a way I'm kinda glad Brenda wasn't around when I was going through all my crap."

"How come."

"I don't think she'd have assigned herself as my guardian the way Sharon did, she wasn't the kid type."

"Just as well Mom took over then."

"Yeah."

Jessica's phone rang and she immediately answered it.

"Dad, what is it…what's happened?"

"They found her Jess, they've taken her to Hospital."

"Is she okay, how bad?"

"We don't know yet love, you and the Kid better get yourselves down to Cedars now."

"Okay, we're on our way."

Rusty watched as a few tears escaped Jessica's eyes.

"What is it…is it bad?"

"They found Mom, they've taken her to Cedar's. Dad wants us down there."

"She's okay though right."

"I don't know Rusty, lets just wait and see okay."

…

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**So….are we all happy now that our favourite Captain is now safe…hehe, sorry it took so long.**

…

**Chapter 8**

…

Andy and the Team were in the relatives room waiting for news of Sharon, Andy pacing back and forth…the agitation showing through.

"Andy, why don't you sit down?" Andrea said.

"I can't, I just can't focus on anything right now except Sharon."

"Well I for one need a coffee, anyone else want one?" Provenza asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind one." Jack replied.

"Why don't you come with me, stretch your legs."

"Yeah, good idea."

Andy watched them leave, giving a thankful glance at Provenza.

Andrea looked up as Andy stopped pacing and took a seat on the table.

"Listen Andy, before Jack comes back…has anyone told him yet….you know, about the baby."

"What do you think?"

"Well someone should….I mean pretty much everyone already knows."

"I know but….I think Sharon wants to be the one to tell him and Jessica…..hearing it from someone else….it's just gonna make it ten times worse and that's the last thing she needs."

…

Jack was leaning against the wall as Provenza pressed the buttons on the machine, waiting for it to dispense the coffee.

"So how long have Sharon and Flynn been together?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"How long?"

"About 7 months."

"Is that all, I can't believe she never said anything."

"Why should she, it's her life."

"I am her Husband Louie."

"Come off it Jack, you and Sharon haven't been a couple for nearly 8 years, if not more. You moved on long before she did, you've got some nerve."

"Hey, why are you starting on me?"

"I'm starting on you because you ran around with other women behind her back for years, now I'm not Raydor's biggest fan but I'll tell you something….she's happy with Flynn. She's finally found someone she can rely on…."

"Oh come on Lou…."

"You gambled away all you savings, leaving her with lots of debt. She's finally free, she has a job she loves and Colleagues and Friends who care a hell of a lot about her. You screw this up for her and you'll have me to deal with, got it."

"Yeah…I got it."

…

Rusty and Jessica came rushing into the Hospital and went straight to reception.

"Excuse, my names Jessica Raydor…I believe my Mother Sharon was brought in."

The receptionist looked up her computer to find Sharon's name.

"Aaah yes…Sharon Raydor. The Doctor's still in with her at the minute but if you follow me I'll take you to the relatives room where the others are waiting.

They followed the woman along the corridor, walking into the room to see Andy and Andrea talking.

"Andy…."

"Hey Kid...Jessica, you okay?"

"I'm good, how's Mom?"

"No news yet."

"No news is good news…isn't that what they say?" Andrea smiled.

"Where's Dad?"

"Provenza took him for a coffee."

"Mom's tough, I'm sure she and the baby will be fine."

"Yeah I really hope you're….wait what. How did you know about the baby."

"I told her."

"Jesus Rusty, you're really good at keeping a secret."

"Well sorry but we got talking back at the apartment."

"Andy, don't be mad at Rusty. I'm glad he told me, congratulations." She smiled, before hugging him.

"Wow, I honestly didn't expect everyone to take the news this well. Listen, your Father doesn't know about it yet, I think Sharon wants to be the one to tell him."

"Sure, I understand. My lips are sealed."

They all looked up when the door opened and Provenza and Jack walked in.

"Jessica…."

"Hey Dad, how are you holding up?" She said, hugging him.

"Not bad love, just desperate to see your Mom."

"She'll be fine, you know Mom."

…

Sykes, Sanchez and Tao had just finished booking in Krause and were just finishing off their reports for the evening.

"Should we interview him or something?" Sykes asked.

"I say leave him in the cells overnight to stew, we better check with the Lieutenants first…see what they want to do with him." Julio replied.

"Should we go to the Hospital after this, see how she's doing?"

"Sykes, I think the Captain will have her hands full with Andy and her Family right now. I think we better stay out of the way for now, we'll buy her some flowers or something instead." Mike smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

"Look, it's been a rough few days. Why don't we head to the pub, get a few drinks before we head home. Toast the Captain's recovery." Julio said.

"And the new arrival." Amy beamed.

…

Everyone looked up when the Doctor appeared in the room, Andy was the first to approach him.

"Doc, how's she doing?"

"She's doing just fine, she was a little dehydrated and her blood pressure was a little high, which was the cause of her collapse. The situation she was in wouldn't have helped matters either."

"Can we see her?" Jack asked.

"One at a time."

"Right, I'll go first then?" Jack said, ready to go.

"Actually, she asked to speak to Andy first."

"Yeah that's me…thanks Doc."

Andy followed the Doctor along the corridor until the came to a small room at the end.

"I'll leave you alone."

"Listen Doc, thanks back there for not mentioning the baby."

"She asked me not too."

"She will be alright."

"All she really needs is a good nights sleep and a few days rest, other than that…she's fine."

"Thank you, you're one in a million."

"Don't keep her too long."

Andy waited for the Doctor to leave before he entered Sharon's room, she was sitting propped up on the bed drinking some water. She looked up when she realised she wasn't alone to see Andy smiling at her.

"Mmmm, am I glad to see you." She smiled.

He came and took a seat on the edge of the bed, leaning in and placing a small kiss to her lips. He drew back and tucked a piece of Sharon's hair behind her ear that had fallen forward.

"You had me worried sick Sharon."

"I was getting a little worried myself."

"The Doc said you're gonna be just fine, the both of you…you just need to rest up for a few days."

"How did you know?"

"Sorry?"

"About the baby, did Andrea tell you?"

"Actually no, it was Rusty. When we discovered you were missing, the kid was worried sick. He kinda let it slip out, don't be angry at him."

"How could I, I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're both safe. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. Listen, the Team know about the baby too."

"What…."

"And Jessica."

"Jess is here?"

"She came with Jack."

"Well how did they find out."

"Well the Team were in the room when Rusty blabbed and well, apparently he and Jessica were at your place getting to know each other and I just assume he told her then."

"So everyone knows."

"All except Jack."

"Aaaah, I'm not looking forward to that conversation."

"I'll tell him if you want me too."

"No, I should be the one. I also want to let him know that I'll be filing for divorce."

"Divorce, are you serious."

"I never really had a reason to before, but now….I have you and this one." She smiled, her hand resting on her abdomen.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Andy brought her into an embrace, holding her gently….relief washing over him.

…

Rusty and Jessica poked their heads around the door to see Sharon and Andy kissing.

"Young eyes in the room people" Jessica smiled.

"Jess."

The smile lit up Sharon's whole face, the pleasure of seeing her Daughter after such a long time.

"Mom, god I've missed you."

"I've missed you too honey."

"Are you okay, did that man hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me, it's alright."

"Sharon."

"Rusty…come here."

He rushed over to her side and drew his arms around her, never wanting to let her go.

"Sharon, I am so happy to see you alive. I should have stayed with you that morning, I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Hey, hey come on. None of this is your fault, there was no way to know what Krause had been planning. Nobody knew, I'm alright…I'm safe and so is the baby."

"Oh yeah, about that. I'm so sorry for telling everyone, I was just totally freaked out when they said you were missing and everything just came tumbling out."

"It's alright really, at least it's out in the open. Jess honey, how do you feel about this?"

"I can't say I'm not a little shocked but…..oh Mom, of course I'm happy for you. You and Andy, he's quite a catch."

"Guys, could I have a moment alone with Jess please?"

"Sure, we'll go let the others know you're okay." Andy smiled.

Jessica came and lay down on the bed beside her Mother, her head on Sharon's shoulder.

"You scared me Mom."

"I know, I'm sorry honey."

"I've been talking a lot the last couple of days with Rusty and I've been thinking….I want to move back home."

"What."

"Not your place, you're going to have enough people around. No, I meant that I think I'll get an apartment back here in LA."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Because I don't visit enough Mom and you could have died because of that man and I never would have gotten the chance to let you know how much I love you. I don't visit enough, I get so bogged down with the Gallery and it's not just me. I know Richard hasn't been home in a while either."

"So visit me more, you don't need to uproot your life and move back here. I don't expect you too, either of you."

"I love you so much Mom."

"Oh honey, I love you too."

"Sorry, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"What, oh yes I did."

"You are okay aren't you, you weren't just saying that?"

"No I'm fine, the reason I wanted to see you alone was to let you know that I'm going to be asking your Father for a divorce."

Jessica sat up a little and looked at Sharon as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Oh right."

"It's just that with Andy and now the baby, Jess, your Father and I haven't been together for a very long time and the only reason I never divorced before was because….."

"Of Grandma."

"Exactly, but now I have a reason to move on… new start."

"We're you looking for my approval?"

"Mmmm."

"You don't need it, I've told you on more than one occasion to divorce Dad. I know you'll always love him but staying together because of your religion was just stupid. Anyway, I like Andy…he'll be good for you."

"I'm glad you approve, what about Rusty."

"I adore him, you know it's weird…I only found out earlier that I was going to get a new sibling when really….I'm getting two."

"Oh honey, you always were the understanding one. I can only hope Richard will see it your way."

"You leave my darling Brother to me."

…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

Jessica and Rusty left after making sure Sharon was alright, Andy had gone to get Jack to let him know Sharon had wanted to see him. He knocked quietly on the door of her room and smiled when she looked up.

"Jack."

"Hey honey, how's my favourite girl feeling?" He asked, coming over and placing a small kiss to the top of her head.

He sat down beside her and felt her tense a little as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Jack don't…."

"Don't what? Comfort the woman I love."

"We can't do this anymore, Jack we've move on. I'm with Andy now."

"Yeah, I heard. I was a little surprised that you never mentioned it. I was in town last month, we had dinner. Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I was trying to find the right moment….and actually, I think that moment's now."

"You sound serious?"

"There's something I need to tell you, it concerns Andy."

"Has he upset you."

"No of course he hasn't…Jack, Andy and I…..we're having a baby."

Jack sat up straight, a strange expression on his face as though he didn't quite believe what she was saying.

"You're pregnant, this is a joke right?"

"No, no it's not a joke. I found out a few days ago."

"How the hell is that even possible, I mean you're…."

"If you mention my age, I'll throw you out of here myself."

"Well…this is quite a surprise." He grinned.

"Jack there's a reason I wanted to see you."

"Oh yeah."

"Jack please….I'm happy with Andy, I love him and now we're having a baby and we're thrilled."

"Sharon, come on I…."

"I'm filing for divorce." She said, quickly.

"You're what….honey come on."

"Jack, it was going to happen eventually. We've both moved on, you know I'll always love you….you gave me two wonderful children and for that I thank you but I'm with Andy now and I love him….I'm sorry Jack."

"I…..I should go, you need to rest."

Jack got up and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before walking to the door.

"Jack, are we alright?" She asked softly.

"We will be, I'll be in touch."

…

Andrea was coming along the corridor as Jack breezed past her, nearly knocking her sideways.

"Hey, Jack…everything okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah fine. I'm just gonna go now."

"Oh okay, well I'll see you again no doubt."

"Maybe, bye."

Andrea gave him a curious look before making her way to Sharon's room, when she walked in she noticed Sharon had tears in her eyes.

"Sharon….sweetie are you okay?"

"Oh, yes I'm alright….sorry, probably just my hormones." She sniffed, as she dried her eyes.

Andrea came over and sat beside her, gently rubbing her arm.

"Did Jack say something to upset you?"

"Actually it was the other way around, I told him that I'm filing for divorce."

"Ahhhh, did you tell him about the baby?"

"I did, he didn't take that very well either. His first question was that didn't I think I was too old for that."

"He never."

"Not in so many words but that was what he was driving at, Oh maybe he's right."

"Hey come on, don't say that. This was clearly suppose to happen for you and just look at Andy, I've never seen him so happy. If Jack has a problem with this then that's Jack's issue not yours, don't let him make you feel guilty about any of this."

"I won't, I just hate to see him look so broken….he's always known how to make me feel sorry for him."

"Sweetie, all you need to concentrate on is Andy and the baby. Jack will deal with the news in his own time….okay?"

"Alright, thank you Andrea and not just for this but for everything. You're a good friend, if it wasn't for you I would never have faced up to things."

"Hey, I'm happy to do it and besides, I like you. You're a good person Sharon."

"Am I interrupting?" Andy asked, peering around the door.

"Not at all." Sharon smiled.

"I just wanted to say goodnight before we let left."

"I'll wait outside." Andrea smiled.

Andy stepped aside as Andrea went and waited outside for him, he came over and kissed Sharon deeply.

"So I saw Jack storming out earlier, I take it things didn't go well?"

"He was a little shocked about the baby, I think he was more angry about the topic of divorce. I think he just thought we'd always be together, that I'd never have the courage to even consider divorce and now that I am….."

"He's protesting."

"He can protest all he likes, its happening."

"I'm glad, I wasn't sure if you'd ever consider leaving him for good."

"I would have eventually you know, Andy I love you so much…I'm meant to be with you."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that because I love you too."

…

Jessica was dishing up Pizza for her and Rusty when Jack came through the door, a face like thunder.

"Hey Dad, we were just having some Pizza….would you like some."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Everything okay?"

"No Jess, it's not. You'll never believe what your bloody Mother's gone and done now."

"Dad….." She warned.

Rusty was on the couch, staring at the pair and Seeing the anger in Jacks eyes.

"Rusty, why don't you take your Pizza into your room, I'd like a word with my Father alone."

"Sure, no worries."

They waited for Rusty to leave before Jessica turned back to Jack as he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge.

"Okay Dad, what's she done?"

"Your Mother's pregnant, can you believe it…..a baby."

"I know."

"I mean what the hell is she…what do you mean you know?"

"She told me."

"And you're okay with this, she's old enough to be someone's Grandmother for god sake."

"Hey, knock it off Dad. Mom's a beautiful woman for her age."

"I didn't say she wasn't sweetheart but that doesn't change her age."

"Well you can't change the circumstances Dad, whether you like it or not Mom's having a baby and she's happy with Andy. You should be happy for her."

"Happy for her, why?"

"Because she deserves to be happy, Dad you put her through a lot of crap over the years but she stood by you."

"She's divorcing me."

"Yeah I know."

"She told you before she discussed it with me."

"She wanted to give me a heads up before she told you so that I didn't get upset."

"You think she's making the right decision then?"

"I do, you and Mom both need to move on. Being married, even though you've been separated for so many years….it's not good for either of you. It's time to move on."

"You're okay about this then?"

Jessica moved over to Jack and hugged her Father before looking up at him.

"I know you'll always love Mom but you have to move on now, let Mom be happy….please Dad."

"I'll phone my Lawyer on Monday."

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too baby."

"You want some Pizza now?"

"Yeah go on."

"RUSTY, MORE PIZZA ON THE WAY." Jessica yelled.

…

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

…

Andy walked out of Sharon's room, closing the door gently behind him, looking up to see Andrea waiting for him.

"Andrea, you didn't need to wait for me."

"I did, you're my ride."

"Oh right, I'm sorry I forgot."

"Its okay, why don't we go and grab something to eat…it's been a long day and I'll bet you don't feel like cooking?"

"Actually I don't, what do you fancy?"

"I'm not fussy, how about Chinese?"

"Sounds good?"

Andrea followed him out to the car, pulling her seatbelt around her when she got in. They drove to the restaurant just down the road from the office; Andrea ordered some lemon chicken and Andy, chicken curry. The restaurant was fairly quiet but he decided it was better this way.

"You should be happy; she's going to be okay?" Andrea smiled, taking a bite of her chicken.

"I am, she just looked a little upset after talking with Jack."

"It was to be expected, it must have come as a shock to him to find out she was pregnant and as for the divorce, well?"

"Well what?"

"I just don't think that Jack ever really expected that Sharon would ever actually divorce him. In his mind, he'd be married to her for the rest of their lives."

"Yeah and then I come along."

"Hey, don't feel bad about it. My god you and Sharon are quite a pair, both worrying more about how Jack feels. He had his chance with her and he blew it, you made her happy again Andy…don't feel bad about that."

"I know you're right, okay I'm done. All that matters now is Sharon and the baby." He smiled.

…

Sharon was lying reading a magazine one of the nurses gave her when a knock at the door disturbed her, she looked up to see Louie Provenza standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face which she wasn't use to seeing.

"Captain, am I disturbing you?"

"Of course not, come on in." She smiled.

He came over and placed a small bunch of flowers he was holding on the cabinet beside her bed.

"I wasn't really sure what do get you, I know grapes are the thing when someone's in Hospital but…."

"The flowers are lovely, I love carnations."

He took a seat on the chair beside her bed, she tried not to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked just being there.

"Lieutenant….are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah sure. I should be asking you that, shouldn't I?"

"I'm fine, we're both fine."

"Both…oh right. I keep forgetting about that, it must have come as a bit of a shock?"

"A little but I'm happy."

"Good, Flynn is too but he probably told you that already?"

"He did, Lieutenant thank you."

"What for?"

"Saving my life…not just you but the Team."

"That's our job."

"No, you all went above and beyond. What did you do with Krause?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now."

"Have you interviewed him yet?"

"You don't need to be involved in this now."

"I want to be the one to interview him."

"What…why would you want to do that, the guy kidnapped you. He could have seriously hurt you."

"Yes but he didn't, I realise I can't question him on my kidnapping but I am still the Officer in charge of our current investigation and I want to do this."

"Captain please…."

"When he had me in that room, he opened up to me. He told me about the other women."

"He confessed?"

"He did, I should be the one to question him."

"Flynn won't like it."

"Andy's not in charge, I am."

"Yeah but…."

"It's not open for discussion Lieutenant, I'm doing this."

"Okay fine, but you're not going in alone. I'll go in with you, I'd send Flynn but coming face to face with the guy who tried to hurt you…well he might do something he'll regret."

"I agree…so what made you come and see me at such a late hour?"

"I figured you'd have plenty around you earlier, the Team wanted to come but we didn't think you'd appreciate all the fuss."

"Thank you."

"Look, I know you and I have never exactly seen eye to eye and I know we all treated you badly when you were in F.I.D and well, we weren't very welcoming when you took over Major Crimes but…we are all glad that you're safe."

"Thank you for that."

"How did Jack take the news about the eh?"

Sharon looked at him oddly as his eyes wandered to her abdomen.

"Oh the baby, he was…shocked."

"I guess that was to be expected?"

"Something like that, you and Jack were quite good friends once, weren't you?"

"A long time ago, before you were even a Captain."

"I remember, you came to the house a few times. It wasn't that long after I'd had Richard."

"That's right."

"Did you know about the others?"

"Captain…."

"The women Jack use to see behind my back?"

"Oh, well I won't lie to you. I knew about them, I didn't approve of it and I let him know that."

"I've asked him for a divorce, oh my…I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, I'm sorry."

What Louie did next took both him and Sharon by surprise; the small gasp when he took hold of her hand didn't go unnoticed by him.

"I maybe out of line saying this but you're doing the right thing by divorcing Jack, he was a good man once but everyone saw the way he treated you over the years. You're a good woman Sharon and you deserve better than him, I know I haven't been the most supportive but I am very happy for you and Flynn….Andy's a good man and he loves you very much."

"Thank you Lieutenant." She smiled, through tears.

"When we're not in the office….it's Louie?"

"Thank you Louie."

…

Andy arrived back at Sharon's apartment just before 11pm to find Rusty still up, a few books lying around him.

"Hey Kid, what are you up to?"

"Oh hey, Jessica went back to Jack's place so I thought I'd catch up on some homework. How's Sharon?"

"Yeah she's good, resting. She can come home tomorrow so that's good."

"It's better than good; she really had us worried huh?"

"Yeah she did, it's up to you and me now to look after her."

"You got it."

"Did Jack say anything to you when he was here?"

"He was a bit moody when he came in, Jessica told me to go to my room while she talked to him. He seemed fine when I came back out."

"Did Sharon tell you about the divorce?"

"She mentioned it yeah, I think she's doing the right thing."

"You do?"

"Of course, I mean she loves you. She's having your baby after all, she's happy with you. You made her smile again."

"You should go and get some sleep, we'll pick Sharon up on the way to School tomorrow, deal."

"Deal, night Andy."

"Night Kid."

…

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay my lovelies xx**

…

**Chapter 11**

…

Rusty was showered, dressed and eating his breakfast when Andy came through to the kitchen area to pour himself some of Sharon's lemon and ginger green tea, he had to admit when she's first let him taste the stuff he wasn't keen but over time it had come to grow on him and he figured it had to be better for him than coffee.

"Hey Andy…."

"Yeah kid, what's up?"

"I did a lot of thinking last night, you know about Sharon and the baby."

"Rusty they're fine, really."

"Oh yeah I know that, no I was thinking about the apartment."

Andy looked at him in confusion before coming to take a seat beside him.

"Rusty, we've no intention of making any changes where you're concerned if that's what was worrying you."

"Yeah but I'm not Sharon's kid am I, plus you guys will need more room when the baby comes."

"Rusty, as far as Sharon and I are concerned, you're not going anywhere. You're part of this family, anyway maybe it's time we looked for a bigger place anyway."

"You think Sharon will go for it?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask her, would it?" He smiled.

…

Louie walked into Major Crimes to see balloons and a banner hanging around the door frame of Sharon's office.

"What the hell….."

"Morning Lieutenant." Amy smiled.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"DDA Hobbs and I decided to make the Captain a little welcome back display."

"You and Hobbs did this farce."

"Hey, it's not a farce…it's a sweet thing to do for Friends."

He turned around to see Andrea standing behind him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You think the Captain will appreciate this?"

"Actually I do, oh come on Lieutenant…she's been through a tough time and what she needs is to know that her Friends, her Team are here for her, no matter what."

"She already knows we are."

"Does she?"

"Of course she does."

"Have you ever actually told her?"

He grabbed Andrea's arm and pulled her to one side so that the other members of the Team didn't hear him.

"As a matter of fact DDA Hobbs, I went to see the Captain last night at the Hospital."

"Really?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised, I know I wasn't her biggest fan when she first took over but…."

"That's an understatement."

"However, I like to think that we have reached an understanding of sorts. Andy's a goods friend and I can see now how much he loves her and I suppose with everything that happened with Stoth and her kidnapping, well….she's not all bad okay."

"You can be very sweet when you want to be Lieutenant." She smiled.

"Yeah, well just don't go spreading that around. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a very strong coffee."

…

Jessica walked into the lounge to find Jack looking through some old photo albums, a bottle of scotch sitting on the side. She let out a small sigh before drawing her cardigan around her and coming to sit down beside him.

"Hey, what you up to?"

"Morning sweetheart, I just reminiscing."

"Dad, come on…looking through old photos won't change things."

"Can't you just let your old man have a moment to dwell?"

"Okay, but the scotch won't help."

"Look closer, I haven't touched it."

"Then why is it…."

"I was thinking about it but I changed my mind."

"Well I'm glad, there was a time you wouldn't have thought twice about it."

"Yeah well I've been thinking a lot since I talked to your Mom, you were all right….I treated Sharon badly over the years, coming in and out of her life when I felt like it. I took her for granted and it all blew up in my face."

"You are happy for Mom right, I know it's all been a bit of a shock…the kidnapping, then finding out about the baby but she's happy Dad….she loves Andy, you can't change that."

"I know Jess and I have no intention in trying to break them up, your Mom deserves to be happy, god knows I never made her feel like Flynn does. Don't worry baby, I'll stay clear."

"You'll still be in her life, just not as her Husband."

"You think she'll still want me in her life."

"Mom's loved you for most of her adult life, that will never go away. Be her friend, whenever she needs one….she's going to need those people in her life now."

"You're just like her you know."

"I should hope so."

Jessica smiled before Jack pulled her into a hug, she couldn't remember being this close to her Father in such a long time but it felt nice to have him back.

…

Sharon was picking up her flowers that Louie and dropped by the previous night before sitting back down on the bed as she waited for Andy to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the voices of Rusty and Andy joking about something as they entered her room. The minute Rusty saw Sharon, he rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Sharon….."

"Hello honey, are you okay?"

"I'm so glad you're coming home, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Rusty."

"Hey kid, why don't you take Sharon's bag to the car…we'll be along in a minute."

"Yeah sure."

He grabbed Sharon's belongings and left the room, Sharon remained seated as Andy moved closer to her, standing in front on her before leaning down to kiss her.

"God I've missed you." He smiled.

"You saw me last night."

"That was too long ago."

"Oh Andy, it's nice to know the effect I have on you. How's Rusty?"

"He's fine, he's just relieved that you're safe…we all are."

"Me too."

"He was a little worried this morning."

"Oh, about what."

"Don't look so worried, he was wondering what was going to happen to him when the baby came."

"What will happen to him? Well nothing of course, what did he think, that I'd find somewhere else for him to live."

"You know how kids are, a new arrival. He felt that because he's not really your Son that he would…."

"Of course he's my Son, in my eyes, as far as I'm concerned **HE IS MY SON**."

"I think he just needs some reassurance."

"I'll talk to him when we get home tonight."

"What are you talking about, I'm taking you home now."

"We need to go by the office first."

"Sharon, you're supposed to be resting."

"I have an interview to conduct." She smiled, standing up and straightening her jacket.

"Interview? What interview?"

"Krause."

"No way."

"Andy…"

"Sharon no, you are not into the same room as that man."

"It's my job."

"He tried to kill you, you and our baby."

"Andy, I'm still in charge of the murder case and I'm not backing down."

"Sharon I…."

"I am Captain, I'm doing this."

She walked out of the room, leaving Andy speechless as he gathered her belongings.

…

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright my lovely readers, I know you've all been desperate for an update and I apologise for the lack off such lately….here we are.**

…...

**Chapter 12**

…

Rusty was sitting in the back of the car as they drove to his School to drop him off, the silence between Andy and Sharon had Rusty a little worried.

"Erm, everything okay with you two?"

"Of course it is honey." Sharon smiled, as she turned to him.

"Oh come on Sharon, why don't you tell the kid the truth."

"What truth?" Rusty asked, worried.

"It's nothing, Andy don't."

"Guys come on, what's up?"

"She wants to go into the office and interview the man who just tried to kill her."

"What?"

"For god sake Andy, he doesn't need to know this."

"Sharon are you crazy, why would you want to be in the same room as that guy….like Andy said, he tried to kill you."

"Krause did not try to kill me, I think the only reason he took me is because I reminded him of his Mother, his victims. I was getting through to him."

"You shouldn't be going in there Sharon, you know you shouldn't."

Sharon gave him a look before turning to look out the window, they pulled up outside Rusty's school. He got out and was about to walk away but turned back, Sharon's window coming down as he leaned in.

"I know I'm just a kid Sharon but if you really feel you have to do this interview then please make sure you have someone in with you."

"Honey of course I will, I'll be careful…you have my word on that. Go on, you don't want to be late."

She watched him walk away, a few small tears escaping as she drew her window up.

"You okay?" Andy asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'll be fine, Andy….I know you don't approve of me doing this but we need his confession on tape and he trusts me."

"Yeah I know, I understand why, really I do. I'm sorry for being as ass earlier, I shouldn't have told Rusty about it."

"I forgive you, now will you take me to the office…please."

"Sure thing Captain." He smiled, as he drove out of the space.

…

Everyone looked up when they saw Sykes and Tao taking Samuel Krause into the interview room, the look Andrea was giving him as he walked past them didn't go unnoticed by Louie.

"What's up with you?" Louie asked.

"He looks almost normal, like he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That's how people like him get away with murder."

"He won't though right."

"Not if I have anything to do with it, I better get in there."

Louie was about to walk into the room but stopped when he saw Sharon and Andy walking along the corridor.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were taking her home."

"I was but she had other ideas."

"**She** is right here thank you." Sharon replied, annoyance showing on her features.

"Sorry Captain, so why exactly are you here?"

"I have an interview to conduct don't I."

"You want to interview Krause, with respect Captain…do you think that's wise."

"I am still in charge here Lieutenant."

"You are yes…but this man had you locked up, he threatened your life."

"I'm not interviewing him over my kidnapping; the only thing I want to talk to him about is the murders of 4 women."

"4….I was under the impression it was 3."

"Yeah we all were Sharon." Andy added.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you but when he was holding me, he let slip about another woman. Margaret Black, his lawyer."

"He killed his lawyer but….she was never reported missing."

"According to Krause she had no family, she mostly worked from home so her colleagues never really saw her."

"Well where the hell is she?" Louie asked.

"In his back yard."

"We need Dr Morales down there now."

"Andy can do that, you're with me."

"Sharon I…."

"Andy please, do this for me."

"Okay, fine."

Sharon walked ahead of Louie as they made their way into the room, Andy quickly grabbed Louie's arm, stopping him.

"Flynn, what the hell are you…."

"Whatever happens in there, you look after her…got it."

"That's a given Flynn, go get Morales and stop fussing like a mother hen…..she'll be fine."

…

Krause was seated in the seat facing the door when he looked up to see Sharon entering, Louie following closely behind her. She took a seat across from him, closing the door behind him, Louie took a seat beside her. He could see her hand shaking as she placed them on her knee. He placed a reassuring hand on her arm, she gave him a small smile as she looked up at him before turning her attentions to Samuel Krause. Within seconds she had put on her witch Raydor face, the vulnerable woman disappearing in a flash.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Krause smiled.

"You can't get rid of me that easily I'm afraid….you why I'm here?"

"Margaret Black?"

"That's correct, now I know you told me she was buried in your yard but I need to know the exact spot so that our medical examiner Dr Morales can bring her to the morgue."

"If she'd just been a bit nicer to me, I never would have done it. She refused to listen to anything I said, she made me angry….that's always been my problem, I have a short temper."

Buzz who was watching the interview from the command room, gave a quick call to Andy to tell him where Margaret was buried.

"Samuel, I need you to tell us for the tape… about the other women you killed." She asked softly.

"I did them all…..Sarah Carmichael, Audrey Lipton, Wendy Roberts and Margaret Black, I killed them."

"Because….?"

"I killed them because they treated me like a piece of shit, just like my drug addicted Mother."

"You're Mother died in a car accident, cause of death was accidental…her breaks failed."

The small smile on his face didn't go unnoticed by either Sharon or Louie.

"So it wasn't an accident?" Louie asked.

"She was an evil bitch, I can't count the times she used to beat me for no reason. It's no way to treat your own kid, would you do that."

"No, no I wouldn't."

"That's why I didn't hurt you when I took you, I did plan too but…you were kind to me, even after what I'd done to you."

"I'm sorry for what your Mother put you though but you killed innocent women and you must pay for that."

"Yeah I know and I'm ready to pay now, I've had enough of being this person…you made me realise I could be better than I was, nobody's ever made me feel like that before. You're not so bad…for a cop."

"Lieutenant Provenza, I think we're finished here. Buzz, interview terminated.

Sharon and Louie got up a uniformed officer came into the room and handcuffed Krause, escorting him out of the room. He turned back as Sharon looked up.

"I hope you're feeling better now by the way Captain Raydor."

"Thank you, I am."

"Congratulations." He smiled, as he was escorted away.

"How the hell did he even know you…."

"I've no idea Lieutenant, come on….I need a cup of tea."

…

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

…

Sharon and Louie came out of the interview room as Krause was escorted away, walking in to the department…the first thing she noticed was the banner and balloons around the frame of her office door.

"What's all this?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Don't look at me Captain, it was all their idea." He groaned, pointing to Amy and Andrea.

"We thought we'd just do a little something for you Captain." Amy smiled.

"Oh, well it's lovely. Thank you so much, all of you."

Louie took a seat at his desk as Sharon took in the sight of the balloons, Andrea came up behind her, placing a hand on her arm.

"We didn't do overboard, did we?"

"Andrea."

Sharon smiled at the younger woman before bringing her arms around her and hugging her friend.

"Honey I love it, thank you."

"I'm just glad we could do something nice for you."

"Why don't you come in to the office for a minute?"

"Sure."

Andrea followed Sharon in and closed the door behind them, Sharon leaned against her desk as she watched Andrea closely.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"Nothing, we didn't really get a lot of time to talk at the Hospital, with everyone in and out all the time."

"Hey, you okay."

"Mmmm."

Andrea moved forward and stood in front of Sharon, taking note of the uncertainty in her friend's voice.

"Sharon…."

"I'm sorry, I'm just….so glad that we're alright. There were times when I did begin to wonder if Krause could kill me you know?"

Andrea saw the tears that were beginning in Sharon's eyes, she stepped forward and pulled Sharon to her feet before hugging her as she cried.

"Honey you're safe now, you and the baby and we're all going to take really good care of you from now on…I promise."

"I'm glad you were there that night, you made me face facts. When it comes to my own life and problems, I'm often blinded by them."

"That's why we're here, have you spoken to Jack since you asked him for the divorce?"

"No, Jess is with him. She texted me earlier to say that Richard's on his way home."

"Your kids' home at last, you must be excited?"

"Some and nervous, we haven't really properly spoken about the baby yet. I don't even know if Richard actually knows yet, who knows what Jack's him."

"I can't believe Jack would do anything to intentionally hurt you, you do still mean a great deal to him."

"I know, I'm just being silly…forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, come on…why don't we go and get something to eat."

"I'm not really that hungry to be honest."

"Sharon, you have to keep your strength up."

"Are you planning on being my nutritionist all the way through my pregnancy?"

"If that's what it takes, yes."

Sharon just laughed along with her as they made their way to the break room.

…

It was starting to rain as Andy stood in the back garden of Samuel Krause, watching as Dr Morales and his Team worked on finding the remains of Margaret Black. It was getting colder, the wind picking up.

"Morales, is this gonna take much longer….I'm getting soaked here."

"Yeah we all are Lieutenant, it would have helped had he told us the exact location of her burial. The back yard isn't really cutting it, you know."

"Yeah, yeah….give me a minute. I'll give them a phone."

Louie's phone rang a few times before he finally answered, only to be greeted with a disgruntled tone.

"About bloody time, what took you so long."

"Flynn, is that you?"

"Well of course it's me, who else."

"Where are you the beach, I hear waves."

"It's not waves, its wind. It's really coming down out here."

"It is."

Louie moved to look out of the window and saw the rain falling heavily.

"Oh look at that, so it is."

"Listen, any chance you could get Krause to give us an exact location for Margaret's body, it's a guessing game down here."

"Give me a minute; I'll see what I can do."

Louie got up and made his way down to lock-up, he was escorted to Krause cell. Krause looked up when he saw the Lieutenant standing there.

"Lieutenant Provenza, what can I do for you now?"

"Margaret Black, where is she?"

"I already told you, the back yard."

"Yes we know that much, where in the back yard specifically?"

"Where's Captain Raydor?"

"What?"

"Get Captain Raydor and I'll tell her where Margaret is."

"Krause we really don't have time for this, we….."

"I will only speak to Captain Raydor, it's that or nothing."

Louie grumbled something under his breath before closing the cell door.

"Flynn, I'm gonna need 5 minutes or so….the idiot will only speak to the Captain, I'll go get her now."

"Okay but be quick, and keep an eye on her."

"Yes, yes….don't worry about her."

…

Andrea and Sharon were in the break room talking babies when Louie walked in and gave Sharon a quizzical look.

"What in the hell are you eating?"

"Ice Cream with Maple Syrup."

"Are those crackers on top?"

"No Lieutenant, they're cheese and onion chips."

"Cheese and….I really don't understand you pregnant women and your strange foods."

"Embrace it Lieutenant, I'm just happy she's eating." Andrea smiled.

"Was there a problem Lieutenant?"

"Margaret Black, Andy and Morales are at Krause place but they don't know where to start digging. They need an exact location but Krause will only tell you."

"Me, why?"

"Who knows, he seems to trust you. It'll only take a minute Captain."

"Very well, Andrea…I'll be right back, don't touch that ice cream."

"I wouldn't dare."

Sharon and Louie walked back down to the cells, Sharon was beginning to get nervous again.

"Captain, are you okay."

"I'm fine, he just unnerves me…there's just something in his eyes."

"I'm right beside you."

Louie opened the door and stepped inside with Sharon, Krause stood up and looked to be making a move towards Sharon but Louie stood in between them, to keep her from him.

"Right Krause, the Captain's here now so spill….where's Margaret's body."

"You're looking well Captain."

"I feel very well thank you, so the Lieutenant tells me that you'll only tell me where Margaret's buried."

"That's right."

"Well here I am…..tell me where she is Samuel."

"I'll give you a hint, she's always get the best light."

"Look, we don't have time for this Krause….where is she?" Louie groaned.

"Figure it out, I'm sure the Captain will."

"Come on Captain, we're wasting out time here."

Sharon was about to leave when she suddenly turned back.

"How did you know?"

"Sorry."

"About the baby, how did you know."

"Oh that, you had that glow about you and the fact that you were constantly sick and never touching the food I gave you. What really gave it away was the way Lieutenant Flynn was with you when he rescued you, I overheard him say that you'd **both **be okay."

"I see."

"I'm sorry if I scared you Captain, I really am."

Sharon gave a small smile before leaving the cell as Louie closed the door behind them.

"Well that was a fat lot of good, she'll always get the best light…what in the hell does that mean?" He grumbled.

Sharon stopped dead in her tracks and pulled out her mobile, dialling Andy's number quickly.

"Captain, what are you…."

"Ssssh…..Andy, its Sharon. Are you still in the yard now?"

"Of course, getting soaked I might add."

"What's around you?"

"Huh…."

"Describe the yard to me."

"It's big Sharon, it's got green grass everywhere, pot plants along the windows, a fountain, some big pink tree, garden gnomes, a sun dial and some….."

"Did you say a pink tree?"

"Yeah."

"Where about is tree."

"At the top of the yard, where the fencing is, why?"

"How big is it."

"It's tall, it's very very tall."

"Would you say it gets a lot of sunlight."

"Judging by the size, yeah…I'd say so."

"It's a cherry blossom tree, that's where she's buried."

"What, how do you know that."

"Krause said she'll always get the best light, she's under the tree, trust me."

Sharon hung up the phone and turned her attentions back to Louie.

"I think we found her Lieutenant."

"Thank god for that."

"Now, while we wait for Andy to get back….do you fancy some ice cream."

"Sure, minus the chips if you don't mind."

…

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright so, I've asked my readers on Facebook what they'd like to see in future Chapters of Mother and Child and I'd really love to know what everyone else here would like to see also. Feel free to message me any ideas and I'll try my best to incorporate them in to the story, as always…thanks for keeping with me.**

…

**Chapter 14**

…

It was just after 6pm when Andy finally arrived back at Major Crimes, he walked into the room to find only Louie still working. He looked up from his desk and couldn't help the smirk that escaped his lips when he took in Andy's appearance.

"Didn't you think to take a jacket with you when you left Flynn?"

"It wasn't raining when I left was it?"

"Well, aside from getting soaked, was the dig successful?"

"We found her, right where Sharon told us."

"How long has she been there?"

"I'd say about 6 months give or take."

"Jesus, it's definitely her?"

"Her purse, id….everything was buried with her."

"You'd think he'd have burned them."

"He's not that bright."

Andy looked up to see the light still on in Sharon's office.

"Is she still here?"

"She wanted to wait for you."

"You could have driven her home."

"Hey I tried, Hobbs tried. She was adamant that she was waiting for you."

"She hasn't been working too hard has she; hell she shouldn't even be here. The doc said she was to take the rest of the week off?"

"Don't worry, she hasn't been working I promise. Actually Hobbs spent most of the day with her, just talking. Oh by the way, that Girlfriend of yours has some very strange eating habits."

"Huh."

"Earlier when I went to get her to go talk to Krause she was sitting eating ice-cream with maple syrup."

"What's so strange about that?"

"Topped with cheese and onion chips."

"Oh, well you have to forgive her for that…she does have a good reason for it."

"Thank god, so come on then….when are you gonna do it?"

Andy turned to him with a look of confusion on his face, not sure of what his friend was trying to say.

"You've lost me, when am I gonna do what?"

"Flynn, you've been in a relationship with that woman for over a year now, she's expecting your baby."

"Yeah and your point?"

"Marriage Flynn, when are you gonna marry her?"

"Seriously, you're talking me into marriage….you?"

"Hey, I know I put marriage down a lot….especially where my ex-wives are concerned but you two love each other, as I said….she's having your kid, it only seems fitting that you marry her. Unless of course….you don't want too?"

"What, no….of course I want too. I just, I mean it's not as though I haven't thought about it. I love her and I know you're not her biggest fan but…."

"Hey, now I'll admit I couldn't stand the woman when she arrived….I put my hands up to it but….well she's proven herself time and time again over these two years and what she's accomplished with Rusty well, she deserves a medal. I've warmed to her, okay but do me a favour and don't go spreading that around."

Louie got up from his desk, pulled his jacket on before walking over to Andy.

"She's a good woman Flynn, don't loose her."

Andy couldn't speak from the shock of what his best friend was saying; never had he imagined that Sharon could break through the tough shell of Lieutenant Louie Provenza.

…

As he watched Louie walk away, Andy turned his attentions back to the office across from him. He walked over and quietly opened the door to find Sharon fast asleep on the sofa by the door, he couldn't help smiling at how peaceful she looked, happy in the knowledge that she was safe. He knelt down beside her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Sharon stirred when she felt the warm hand on her face, she slowly opened her eyes to see Andy smiling down at her.

"Andy." She whispered.

"Hey, you should have left hours ago."

She let out a small yawn before sitting up, Andy remained where he was just watching her.

"I'm fine Andy, really. I wanted to wait for you, Andrea did offer to drive me home but, well I don't know."

"You didn't feel safe?"

"I didn't, I know he's in custody now but I just felt safer knowing the Team where here with me."

"I understand."

"Did you find Margaret Black?"

"We did, exactly where you said she'd be."

"That poor woman, all of them. They didn't deserve to die like that."

"Nobody deserves to die like that."

"I could have been me."

Andy got up and came to sit beside her, placing his arm around her shoulder as she leaned in to him, her head resting on his chest.

"I was never gonna let him hurt you, either of you."

She drew back and looked up at him, placing a small kiss to his lips.

"We haven't really talked about the baby yet have we?"

"Not properly."

"I know it's a huge commitment and I know we never imagined this could actually happen at our age, I'm not about to say it will be easy Andy but….I am happy."

"I'm happy about it too." He smiled.

"You don't have to say that just because I…."

"Sharon, honey I love you more than anything else in this world. I know we had a very icy start when you arrived but now….I honestly can't picture my life without you. You're right, the baby's a shock but….in a good way."

Andy eyed the silver ring on Sharon's middle finger as he held her and gently removed it.

"Andy, what are you…."

He got up and knelt down in front of her, her eyes going wide as it clicked with her what he was doing.

"Andy…"

"Sharon, I love you and the baby so much and there is nowhere else in the world I want to be than by your side. I know we're doing this in the wrong order but, I guess we always liked to be different."

"That's an understatement." She smiled.

"This wasn't exactly how I planned on doing this, but I was talking to Provenza before and he…."

"He told you to do this?"

"It came up in conversation, don't misunderstand….I was going to marry you anyway, I just wasn't planning on doing it here. I was thinking more, a romantic setting, not your office. You were the most unpopular person here when you first arrived, after everything that happened with Chief Johnson but, in a short space of time you've taken on the role of Guardian to an unruly Teenager and you've managed to gain your Teams trust and affection, which I'll admit at first I never thought, was possible."

"Is this your way of romance?" She joked.

"If someone had told me two years ago that I'd be knelt down in front of you proposing marriage I never would have believed them, let alone that we'd be having a kid together but….."

Sharon heard his voice break suddenly which took her by surprise, she got off the sofa and came to kneel beside him, taking his face in her hands as he looked up at her.

"Andy…"

"You've made me the happiest guy on the planet, if we'd met years ago we'd have a whole brood by now."

"So that's how you wanted me was it, barefoot and pregnant."

"I don't care how you come, I love you and all I want is to marry you and have this baby together. Sharon Raydor, will you marry me."

Sharon felt tears escaping as he took hold of her left hand and slipped the ring onto it.

"Oh Andy, of course I'll marry you."

She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He brought his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him and he melted into the kiss.

"Oh and don't worry, this weekend we go and we choose you a proper ring." He smiled.

…

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

…

Sharon and Andy walked through the door of her apartment to the smell of chicken risotto cooking on the stove. Rusty and Jessica popped their heads around the corner as the door closed.

"Mom."

"Jess honey, I wasn't expecting you here tonight."

"You don't mind do you?"

"Oh honey of course not, you two have been busy."

"We figured you wouldn't feel like cooking today, so we thought we'd save you the trouble." Rusty smiled.

"We couldn't ask for better kids could we Andy…..oh, I meant we….."

"Mom it's fine, I know what you meant."

"Dinner will be about another half hour if you want to change first." Rusty smiled,

"Actually, Andy, Jess….would you mind if I had some time alone with Rusty. I just need to talk to him about something."

"Oh yeah sure, Andy…why don't you and I nip out and get some ice cream for dessert."

"Good idea, I think your Mother's taking a liking to that these days."

"Did Lieutenant Provenza tell everyone about that." Sharon smiled.

"Oh don't worry Mom, you have a good excuse. We won't be long okay?"

"We'll be here."

Andy and Jessica left as Rusty stood hovering when Sharon took a seat on the sofa.

"Rusty, why don't you come and sit down beside me?"

He did as he was told, as Sharon moved a little closer to him.

"Have I done something wrong Sharon?"

"Oh honey no, you haven't done anything wrong…I just wanted to talk."

"Oh okay, about what?"

"Andy and I were chatting earlier and he mentioned that you had some concerns about the baby."

"About the…..Sharon I didn't mean ….."

"Rusty, I know this baby is somewhat unexpected and as much as Andy and I want it, it doesn't change anything between you and I."

"I just thought that maybe you'd need the room, I was never supposed to be a permanent fixture here, was I?"

"Perhaps not in the beginning, but now…..Rusty honey, as far as I'm concerned….you are my Son and you're not going anywhere. Yes the baby will take up more room, it just means we'll have to look for a bigger place."

"I don't know if I actually said it but….I am happy for you and Andy."

"You don't think I'm too old to be doing this?"

"Well maybe a little but you got us to help you."

Sharon smiled as Rusty moved to hug her, she held on tightly to him…letting him know just how much she loved him.

…

Jack was sitting in his apartment, watching some documentary on tv when his doorbell rang. He opened the door to find his Son Richard on the other side.

"Ricky."

"Hello Dad."

"Son, come on in." He smiled, hugging his Father.

He followed Jack through to the kitchen as Jack poured him some coffee.

"Well this is a surprise Ricky, I wasn't expecting you."

"Jess called me a few days ago, she told me about Mom."

"Ricky listen Son….."

"Why the hell didn't **you** call me, it wasn't her job. Someone kidnapped Mom and you didn't think I should know."

"We didn't know how serious it was, we thought we'd be able to get your Mom back without causing to much distress to you kids."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine, she got out of hospital this morning and as far as I know she's a home resting."

"As far as you know, you haven't seen her?"

"I think I'm the last person your Mom wants to see right now."

"Jess said she has someone, she's living with him?"

"One of her Lieutenants….Andy Flynn."

"What's he like?"

"He's….he's a good guy."

"Yeah?"

"Really, he loves her and he treats her right….more than I ever did."

"The guy that took her, he didn't do anything to her….did he."

"No Son, she was lucky."

"Good, well I know it's a bit of a cheek but I was wondering if I could maybe crash here for the night. It was a last minute flight and I didn't have time to book a hotel or anything."

"Ricky, you don't have to ask…of course you can stay here. This is your home, anytime."

"Thanks Dad, alright if I take a quick shower?"

"Sure, go for it. Hey, do fancy a pizza…I'll order?"

"Yeah, pizza sounds great. I won't be long."

…...

Sharon and Andy were curled up on the couch listening to music as Jessica and Rusty cleared up.

"Mom, Rusty and I are gonna head out, catch a movie. We'll be a couple of hours, that okay?"

"I don't see why not, it is the weekend as from now. Back by 11p okay."

"I feel like a teenager all over again." Jessica joked.

"Yes well, he is."

"Don't worry Mom, I'll look after him. Andy, take care of the patient."

"Of course, have fun you two."

They rushed out the door as Sharon moved further into Andy, her head resting on his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, letting out a soft moan as the sensation he was creating for her.

"You okay there?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I feel…wonderful."

"Did you talk to Rusty?"

She drew back, looking up at him as he pressed a small kiss to her lips.

"I talked to him and I explained that he had nothing to worry about, as I told you and now him….no matter what happens, at the end of the day…he's my Son."

"You're some woman Sharon."

"I thought that's why you loved me."

"Oh it is, more than you'll ever know."

She turned around in his arms and lay back so her legs were lying over Andy's legs.

"I've been thinking." She added.

"Oh, what about?"

"Houses."

"Houses?"

"Andy, there's no denying that we're going to need a bigger place once this one arrives." She smiled, her hand resting on her abdomen.

"Well that's true, okay so when you're feeling a little stronger we'll start looking."

"I feel fine now."

"Sharon, you are just out of hospital, you were kidnapped…god only knows what could have happened to you."

"Can we please stop talking about Krause, he makes me so nervous."

"I know you said he didn't do anything but, well you would tell me if he had, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, Andy you have my word…he didn't touch me."

"Did you notice by the way?"

"Notice what?"

"Not one person mentioned the ring on your finger."

"Oh, well Jess has seen it before…it probably didn't register. We should announce when Ricky arrives."

"We've still to tell him about the baby."

"He's a good boy, he does have a lot to take in though. You and me, the baby, the kidnapping and the divorce and now our engagement."

"Do you think he'll approve of me?"

"How could he not, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Like wise, I never thought I'd meet anyone again and then you walked into my life."

"Everything will be alright, won't it?"

Andy brought Sharon closer so that she was sitting on his knee, he drew one arm around her waist and the other came to rest on her stomach…she covered his hand with one of her own as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Sharon, everything is going to be alright. You've got the best group of people around you, a great support network…here no matter what."

"I love you so much Andy."

"And I love you and I can't wait for you to be my Wife."

"Neither can I."

…

To Be Continued….


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, lovelies, so this Chapter is for Miss Shannon who isn't feeling very well at the moment and requested an update to cheer her up. Here you go sweetie, hope you like it xxx**

…

**Chapter 16**

…

Sharon was up and dressed before 8am the next morning, she tried to stay in bed and rest like Andy wanted her to do but in truth she was bored out of her skull. She'd spend so many years up at the crack of dawn that it was hard for her to just lay and relax. She had made herself a cup of mango and passion fruit tea and some toast as she curled up on the couch watching an early morning movie, her phone began to ring and she picked it up when she realised it was Jack.

"Jack, good morning…what can I do for you?"

"Hey Shar, sorry to call you this early but I kinda figured you'd be up."

"Some things never change."

"How are you?"

"I'm alright, I've to take it easy for the next few days then I can go back to work."

"That's great news."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah of course, I know I acted like a bit of jerk…I'm sorry."

"You haven't asked?"

"About what?"

"What do you think…the baby of course."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah, that's all you're going to say."

"What do you want me to say."

"I don't know, that perhaps despite our issues, you're happy for me…for Andy."

"I am Shar."

"Why don't I believe you."

"Sweetheart you gotta give me time to get used to this, listen there's a reason I'm calling."

"That much I assumed."

"Ricky's here."

"What….at your place?"

"Yeah, he arrived last night…now look, I didn't tell him about the kid. I figured you'd wanna do that yourself."

"I do, thank you. Did you tell him about Andy?"

"He asked, I told him. Don't worry, I didn't say anything terrible."

"Well thank you, actually would you mind coming with Ricky today…lunch perhaps."

"I guess I could, what's the occasion?"

"Andy and I have something to share with everyone and I do still need to tell Ricky about the baby."

"Just us or will anyone else be there."

"Just family, we'll tell the Team on Monday."

"You still think of me as family?"

"Jack, no matter what's happened with you and I, you're still the Father of my Children…that will never change."

"What time do you want us there?"

"1pm okay?"

"That's fine, we'll see you then."

"Bye Jack."

Jack hung up the phone and turned when he felt like he was being watched to see Ricky behind him.

"Was the Mom?"

"Yeah, she wants us to join them for lunch at 1pm."

"Is Jess there?"

"Yeah, she went to keep Rusty company yesterday until Sharon got home."

"Oh right Rusty, I've not met him yet….what's he like?"

"He's a good kid, he's been through a hell of a lot, but he's stronger for it."

"I still can't believe Mom took him in."

"Yeah well, your Mom's a good woman…you should be proud of her."

"I've always been proud of her."

"Yeah, more than be said for your old man huh…I'm gonna take a shower, help yourself to some cereal, top cupboard."

Ricky watched his Father as he walked away from him, he couldn't remember seeing him ever look so defeated.

…

Andy was in the kitchen with Jessica preparing fruit salads and a chicken salad for lunch while Sharon and Rusty sat looking at houses online.

"Andy, could you pass me the kiwi fruit…..Andy?"

"Huh, oh sorry, I was miles away."

Andy grabbed the kiwi and passed it to her as she began chopping it up and adding it to the bowl.

"You okay?"

"Me, yeah I'm fine…why?"

"I don't know, you just seem quiet."

"What's your Brother like."

"Ricky, he's your average thirty something, he likes his partying, he loves his work and Kristen his Girlfriend. She was the reason he moved to England in the first place."

"What does he do again, your Mom did tell me but…?"

"He's a Teacher."

"That's it…a Teacher and you run an Art Gallery."

"I do, I love it. There are some really talented people out there."

"Your Mom showed me some of your own work that you used to do, you're pretty talented yourself."

"Thanks Andy."

"You should get back to it, don't ever stop doing what you love."

"Like Mom."

"Sharon's a great Cop."

"I used to worry so much about her when she went out the door every morning, wondering is she'd come back."

"You can't think like that, it can be dangerous I won't deny that but we do a lot of good. We're a Team and we look out for one another, we'd never let anything happen to her."

"I was actually really glad when she quit FID, she tried to hide it but I could always see how miserable it made her. She doesn't know that I know but there were nights I'd hear her in her bedroom crying, knowing that her colleagues hated her because what her job entailed."

"I know I could never have done it, your Mom's a brave woman. I admit we didn't always get along but I'm glad I got to know the real Sharon Raydor."

"I'm glad she found you, I love Dad but….he wasn't the best Husband to her over the years. She put up with a lot from him."

"I'd never do anything to hurt her Jessica."

"I know you wouldn't and it's Jess okay."

"Okay, Jess." He smiled.

…

Jack and Ricky arrived a little while later, the doorbell rang twice before Sharon finally answered it.

"Ricky." She beamed.

"Hey Mom, how are you."

Sharon was in his arms before he could continue; she clung to him, enjoying the feel of her Son in her arms after so long.

"Mom, I can't breathe."

"Oh honey I'm sorry."

"It's okay; it's good to see you Mom."

"Come on through."

Ricky and Jack followed Sharon through to the sitting room which was just off the kitchen.

"Andy, come and meet Ricky."

Andy put down the tray he was carrying and came to join Sharon, Ricky was standing beside Jack…unsure of what to do or say.

"Andy Flynn, this is my Son, Richard."

"It's great to meet you at long last; your Mom's told me so much about you."

"Really she has, well she's told me absolutely nothing about you."

The tone in Ricky's voice didn't go unnoticed by Sharon or Jessica as she came through to join them.

"Hey big Brother, long time no see."

"Hey Sis."

He hugged Jessica tightly as she leaned in slowly, whispering in his ear.

"Go easy on the guy Ricky, he's a good one." She smiled, pulling back.

"Okay, I'm just going to get Rusty…he's in his room. I'll be right back." Sharon smiled.

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments, Ricky's eyes on Andy as Jack looked on.

"Well this is bloody uncomfortable, Flynn…how about some ginger ale huh."

"Coming right up, Ricky what can I get you?"

"The same for me…thanks."

Jack and Ricky sat down and Jessica sat on the table facing them.

"Okay listen you two, I don't want any fighting here today okay. Mom needs to take things easy so please, be on your best behaviour. Ricky, Andy's a good guy…he makes Mom happy s deal with it and Dad….please, don't cause any trouble today okay…do it for me."

"Jess honey, I will be good, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Ricky honey, I'd like you to me Rusty. Rusty, this is my Son….Ricky."

"Hey, it's great to finally meet you. Sharon's told me so much about you."

"I've heard a few things about you too; my Dad says you're one hell of a kid."

"Your Father said that?" Sharon asked, glancing at Jack in amazement.

"I'm not all bad Sharon." He grinned at her.

Andy came back with a tray of ginger ales for everyone and some orange juice for Sharon.

"So, now that we're all here…what's this big news you wanted to share?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Mom, I was kinda wondering about that too." Jessica smiled.

"Oh, well I…"

"Mom…"

"Before we do….Ricky could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure."

He got up and followed Sharon into her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Mom, everything okay?"

"Sit down honey."

He did as she asked, before she came and took a seat beside him. He could see she looked nervous, which in turn began to make him a little nervous.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Is this to do with you being attacked."

"No, this is to do with Andy and me."

"Okay…."

"Honey I loved your Father with all my heart but let's be honest….he made out lives very difficult. I didn't think I'd ever fall in love again after Jack but…I did. I love Andy and I know you've only just met but he's such a kind man, caring…reliable."

"He seems like a nice guy Mom okay, I just don't have any kind of real opinion about him yet."

"Ricky, oh god I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this."

Ricky could see Sharon was scared as she did what she always did when something was troubling her, her hands always became a great fascination to her when she was troubled. Ricky reached over and covered her hands with his own, forcing her to look at him.

"Mom, whatever it is, you can tell me. Are you having second thoughts about Andy, issues about your attack? Whatever it is, just say it."

"Okay, well the thing is…I'm pregnant."

There was a long moment of silence as Ricky took in what his Mother had just told him, his expression was unreadable as Sharon eyed him closely.

"Ricky…"

"Is this a joke or something?"

"What, no of course not."

"That's impossible, I mean you can't be…you're old."

"I'm not that old." She said in defence.

"You're nearing sixty Mom, come on…you're just messing with me right?"

"No I'm not, I'm having a baby. Andy and I are having a baby."

"How the….how can that even be possible."

"Ricky we had that talk many years ago."

"Don't joke about this, I'm serious. You can't actually be thinking about having it, are you?"

"As a matter of fact I am, not having it never once entered my mind. I'm a little shocked that it entered yours."

"Mom, you're not a young woman. Things can go wrong; you're a Police Captain for god sake. You have a dangerous job."

"Honey, I'm aware of all that."

"Oh you're aware are you?"

"Please don't raise your voice to me like that; I am still your Mother."

"Who's gone completely mad and decided to have a kid, this is wrong…it's sick."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, you and Andy aren't young…there will come a time when you are both incapable of looking after it and who the bloody hell's gonna be expected to take over huh, me….Jess. You shouldn't expect that from us."

Sharon got up and began pacing back and forth in front of him, a few tears beginning.

"Andy and I never once thought or expected either you or Jess to take care of this child. If and only if something ever happens to us…then we will make the necessary arrangements for someone else to take over this Child's care. I can't believe my own Son is behaving like this, this is a side to you I do not approve off."

"And this is a side to you that I don't approve off."

Whether you like it or not Ricky, Andy and I are having this baby. You can either get on board with it or you can leave."

Ricky stood up in front of Sharon, anger that she had never seen in his eyes before staring right at her.

"Then I guess I should go."

"Ricky please honey….."

"No Mom, I'm sorry but I can't deal with this, not right now."

He stormed out of the room and strode though the hallway, causing the others to look up and see him leave.

"What the hell just happened?" Jessica asked, softly.

…

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for your amazing feedback so far, I'm really glad it's being so well received.**

…

**Chapter 17**

…

Everyone stood in silence as the front door slammed behind Ricky, Jack looked over at everyone and quickly apologised.

"Look, I should probably go after him. Jess, look after your Mom okay."

"Yeah of course…call me later."

"Bye honey."

"I better go and make sure Sharon's alright, why don't you two start lunch. You must be hungry by now."

"Are you sure, I could take Rusty out for a burger or something…give you and Mom some time alone."

"Actually that might be a better idea, thanks."

"We'll see you later, come on Rusty."

Rusty followed Jessica to the door but stopped, turning back to Andy.

"Sharon will be okay right?"

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. Go and grab some lunch, I'm sure it's nothing serious…go."

Andy waited for Rusty and Jessica to leave before he made his way down the hall and came to a stand still outside Sharon's bedroom door. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, drying her eyes. The sight of her so upset knotted Andy's stomach. He went inside and came to join her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Andy I….."

"It's okay, everything will be okay….just let it out."

"He's such an ungrateful…he's just like Jack, never takes the time to listen, he'd much rather fly of the handle."

"I take it he didn't take the news about the baby well?"

Sharon lifted her head and turned to look at Andy, her face tear stained. He gently lifted his free hand and brushed the tears away before placing a small kiss to her cheek.

"He more or less said what I suppose everyone else has been thinking since they found out I was pregnant, that I'm far too old to be having another child."

"Sweetheart, you knew this wasn't gonna be easy. It's difficult for a lot of people; they care about you, about your health. They just don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Andy I'm perfectly healthy, the Doctor said that I…."

"I know what the Doc said but that's no guarantee, you and I both know things happen, unexpected things that we can't foresee. You have to be patient with him."

"You're being very concerned for my son considering he didn't exactly warm to you."

"Well it's a lot to take in, his Mom's just been taking hostage, and he finds out that you're living with someone and then he finds out you're having another baby."

"We didn't even get a chance to mention our engagement."

"Yeah well, maybe we better hold off on that for a few weeks huh. Let's not rock the boat anymore than we already have."

Sharon leaned in and kissed Andy, smiling at him.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me, supporting me."

"Hey, we're both responsible for this one's conception." He beamed, placing his hand on her abdomen.

"We'll be alright won't we?"

"We're gonna be just fine."

…

Rusty and Jessica were at a McDonalds not far from Sharon's apartment building; Rusty pushed his fries around his tray as he took a sip of coke.

"Rusty….you okay?"

"I'm worried about Sharon; the Doctor said she's to take things easy. She's not to get upset and then your Brother walks in."

"He's just upset; Ricky's not normally like that…it's just the shock."

"You didn't act like an ass when you found out."

"Ahh yes but us women are more laid back."

"He shouldn't have spoken to her like that; if I'd ever spoken to her like that she'd kill me."

"Rusty, you haven't been in this family for very long, you certainly haven't had the time to get to know either Ricky or myself. We're not that bad once you get to know us."

"I didn't say you were though."

"No you didn't, but you're putting down my Brother without really knowing him. He's a good man and he loves my Mom with all his heart, he's her first born…he was there when Dad walked out the first time, he witnessed her pain. Ricky would die for my Mom if he had too, please….don't judge him on today, give him a second chance."

"Sorry Jess, I didn't mean to be a jerk."

"Don't worry about it; I love how much my Mom means to you…she means a lot to all of us. Finish your burger, then we'll go and get some flowers or something for Mom, cheer her up a bit." Jess smiled.

…

Jack arrived back at his apartment, slamming the door as he entered. He looked around to find the place empty.

"RICKY….ARE YOU HERE."

The door suddenly opened behind him, Ricky walking in and going straight to the kitchen, beer in his hand. Jack stood watching his Son as he grabbed a bottle opener from the cutlery drawer and pulling the bottle cap off, chucking it to the side.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack demanded to know.

"Walking, that alright with you?"

"You think that's gonna help?" He replied, pointing at the beer.

"It's helped you enough times."

"You're an ungrateful little shit sometime, you know that."

"Well who's fault is that huh."

"You can't blame your Mom and I for your selfishness."

"I wasn't blaming her, if I'm like this then I learned it all from you. I'm not blaming her for any of this; she put up with enough crap of yours over the years."

"Fine, you wanna blame me then blame me. I'll tell you something though, don't you **ever **speak to your Mom like that ever again."

"She's having another kid Dad…she's too old for all that."

Ricky took a seat at the kitchen table; he looked up as Jack came and sat down beside him.

"Listen Son, I was a pretty shit Husband to your Mom over the years, I admit that. You were right, she put up with a lot of my crap. She's found happiness with Andy and you should be happy for her."

"I am but a baby."

"I know, I was a bit shocked when she told me but your Mom's obviously still able and the Docs said she should be okay, she needs the support of her Family around her Ricky…all of us, even me."

"I need to go and apologise to her."

"Yeah you do, so what are you waiting for."

"Thanks Dad."

…

Andy was helping Sharon to pack up the lunch that was still sitting uneaten on the counter top when the doorbell rang.

"Andy, you finish up here…I'll get the door."

"You sure?"

"Honey, I'm more than capable." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

She walked over to the door, smiling to herself and opened it to find Ricky standing before her.

"Mom…."

"Ricky, I wasn't expecting you back here today." She answered quietly.

"Can I come in?"

All she could do was nod her head as she stepped aside, allowing him to come inside. Ricky walked through to the lounge, Andy looking up from the kitchen counter as Sharon followed behind.

"We have a visitor." She said.

"So I see."

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Not at all."

"I needed to talk to you; I'm not really sure what to say?"

"Well for a start you could start by apologising for upsetting your Mom."

"Andy please, could you leave us for a few minutes." Sharon begged.

"Sure, I'll be in the bedroom….if you need me."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Andy gave her a kiss before shooting a warning look in Ricky's direction and walking away. Ricky took a seat, Sharon coming to join him.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Mom, I'm so sorry for the way I behaved earlier…I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh honey, I know you were a little surprised by my announcement. We were too; believe me but Ricky, as shocked as Andy and I are….this baby is very much wanted."

"But Mom…your health."

"I'm fine, really. As long as I take things easy and I have plenty of support from my family, my Team….I'll be fine."

"Yeah Dad said that."

"He did?"

"He basically told me to man up and get over it, he said that no matter what we were all gonna support you through this."

"Jack said that?" She asked, surprised.

"I think he's mellowing in his old age."

"Mmmm, don't let him hear you say that."

"Are we good?"

"We are, let's pretend this afternoon never happened okay."

"Deal…I love you Mom."

"Oh honey, I love you too."

…

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**This Chapter is for RaydorFan who isn't feeling very well at the moment, a little something to cheer her up, I think I got your suggestion right darling, I hope so anyway.**

…

**Chapter 18**

…

Monday morning had come around far too quickly for Sharon, she hated to admit it but she had enjoyed the few days off she had been told to take. While the weekend hadn't exactly been all pain sailing with Ricky's outburst, being able to spend some quality time with Rusty, Andy and Jessica had been good for her. Samuel Krause had been down in lock up since his arrest on the Friday, Andy was determined that he was the one who'd interview him over Sharon's kidnapping. She had been against it at the beginning but Julio assured her that he'd stop Andy from doing anything stupid and in the end she'd agreed. She was standing in the observation room with Provenza watching the interview, it had been going on for more than 40 minutes, Krause demanding to speak to Sharon.

"Krause for the last time you're not seeing the Captain." Julio answered.

"Then I don't confess to the kidnapping."

"Whether you confess or not is irrelevant, you were found with her at **your** home, locked in **your **basement. Sharon's made a statement to that effect; you're really on a losing streak buddy." Andy growled at him.

"Sharon huh, so you're the one."

"Excuse me."

"Her baby daddy, I did wonder."

"It's not really any of your business what goes on between Captain Raydor and myself."

"Ahh we're back to Captain now, that's more like it."

"Do you have any idea what you put her through, you terrified her."

There was a knock at the door and Andrea walked in, handing Andy a file. He gave a nod of thanks to her before she backed out of the room. Krause watched him closely as he read the file.

"Who was she?"

"That is DDA Hobbs, she'll be making sure you go down for Captain Raydor's kidnapping as well as the murders."

"She was outside my place when you arrested me?"

"Yeah so?"

"A good friend with Sharon is she?"

"Not really any of your business is it, I think we're nearly done here Detective Sanchez, don't you?"

"Definitely Lieutenant."

As Sharon and Provenza watched the interaction in front of then, Sharon began to feel a little hot.

"Can you believe him, he really thinks he'll get away with what he did to you, the man's an idiot." Provenza grumbled.

He looked up at Sharon and could see she had gone very pale, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"I'm just feeling a little…a little, I…"

Before she could finish, everything went black and she felt her legs give way. Provenza was on his feet in seconds, the chair banging against the far away wall as he quickly managed to grab her before she landed hard on the floor. He came down with her, feeling a small crack in his legs as he did so. He lay her down gently before before pushing a small strand of hair from her face.

"Captain, Captain can you hear me."

…

Andrea was walking to the observation room, a small smile on her face at the satisfaction that Krause was going away for a very long time. She opened the door about to share her delight to find a concerned Lieutenant leaning over Sharon.

"Hobbs, about bloody time someone arrived."

Andrea came to kneel beside him, worried for her friend.

"What happened, is she okay?"

"Well of course she's not okay, she fainted…she's beginning to come around now. We've been so preoccupied with Krause this morning that she hasn't eaten or drank anything. Help me get her in the seat."

Andrea grabbed Sharon from one side and Provenza the other as they eased her into the chair, she made a small groan and she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Sharon honey, are you okay?" Andrea asked, concerned.

"Mmmm, what happened I?"

"You fainted Captain, but you'll be fine…Hobbs go get her something to eat and drink."

"Sure, I'll be back soon okay."

All Sharon could do was nod her head in agreement as Andrea walked away, a sudden wave of nausea hitting her hard.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." She spoke quietly.

Provenza quickly grabbed the trash can from the side of the desk and handed it to her as she emptied what little contents of her stomach. He stood beside her, gently rubbing her back supportively, unaware of his own kindness at the time. Sharon eventually sat back and placed the trash can to her side, Provenza handing her a tissue.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She smiled faintly.

"Do you feel a little better now?"

"A little, I'm very sorry you had to witness that."

"Don't be silly, the Ex Wife went through the same thing when she was having our kids. You need to eat something though, Hobbs shouldn't be too long."

They lapsed into silence, the only thing to be heard was Andy still arguing with Krause, Provenza moved and turned the volume down as Sharon watched Andy.

"Lieutenant, don't tell Andy about what just happened will you?"

"Captain, he has a right to know. What if it happens again, you should see your Doctor."

"She'll just tell me what you did, that it was caused by my not eating."

"Yeah, but I'm no Doctor Captain."

"I'll be seeing her this afternoon anyway, Andy and I have an appointment to see how far along I actually am."

"Oh, well that's good. You should still tell him though; I don't like keeping these kinds of things from him."

"I don't want to worry him."

Provenza leaned against the desk in front of her, leaning in to her.

"Sharon, you'll end up worrying him even more if you keep it from him. Flynn's my best friend and I love the guy to bits, I see the way he is with you, how much he loves you and that baby. He's a better person, a different person since he met you, you're good for him."

"You very rarely call me by my first name." She smiled.

"Well the moment only presents itself in extreme circumstances….oh, and don't tell him I said that…the whole love him bit, I wouldn't want him getting a big ego or anything."

Andrea came back in with a sandwich and some orange juice, Provenza taking it from her and handed it to Sharon.

"Now Captain, I don't want to see any of that left when I come back, you understand."

"Thank you Lieutenant." She smiled, as he left the room.

Andrea let out a small laugh as Provenza walked out of the room.

"Wow, did I just witness a caring side to the Lieutenant?" She asked.

"You did, I really wish he didn't feel the need to hide that side of himself so much…he can be very sweet."

"Okay, now I'm getting scared. Come on, you better do as he says and finish that sandwich or we'll both be in for it."

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
